Evil By Any Other Name
by belgin tei
Summary: Buffy and Faith get involved with The Initiative


Title: Evil by any other name. 

Series: The Immortals.

Sequel to: Sister Slayers.

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All.

Spoiler: Up to and including Graduation part II. But Faith never went bad and helped the gang defeat the mayor. Also this part includes Hush and Pangs, which in my universe happen in reverse, as well as The I in Team episode.

Rating: In my mind stories involving sex between consenting adults should be rated U but I suppose if I must giving a rating a 15 or 18.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith Willow/Tara Xander/Cordelia and Richie/?.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in the above series (just borrowed them) except the four horsemen (Kress, Jonus, Tiberius & Kali), and the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: This story is written mainly from only the Scooby's POV things that happen when none of them are around happen of course but are not given in any detail if at all. = thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Evil By Any Other Name

By Belgin Tei

****

Sunnydale campus

Tara walked along a corridor her hands full, over the last couple of weeks she had missed a lot of classes, has had her three friends, she had returned the day before from Seattle. As she turned a corner she bumped into someone spilling her folder and books on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry here let me help you," said the boy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah thank you, I should have been looking where I was going," smiled Tara.

"So should I. Say don't you share an apartment with Buffy Summers!"

"Yes, do you know her!"

"I met her when another girl she was with knocked some books over and they hit me on the head. Anyway I haven't seen her around this week, is she ok!"

"Yes she's fine, we had to go to a funeral out of state and didn't get back until yesterday hence all the items you're helping me pick up."

"Oh I'm sorry, was it family! I'm sorry I shouldn't pry its none of my business."

"No it's ok, it was a old friend," she lied.

"Well when you see Buffy extend my condolences to her and tell her I hope to see her around."

"I would but I don't know your name!"

Smacking his palm against his forehead, "I'm sorry my name's Riley, Riley Finn."

"Tara Maclay I'll tell her," she said as she started down the corridor.

--------------

Faith sat next to Willow while Professor Walsh lectured on human behaviour, Faith was not really listening to the lecture but staring at Riley, Tara had mentioned earlier that he had been asking after Buffy. She would have to put a stop to this before this guy tried taking Buffy away from her!

"Faith would you please come down here," Faith came out of her thoughts, shit what does she want me for! Looking at Willow who gave her a reassuring smile she got up and walked to the front.

"Here we have a typical college student, one assumes. Please get on the desk," said Prof. Walsh.

"Sorry!" Faith frowned.

"It's ok nothing will hurt you," Prof. Walsh reassured her.

Faith went to the desk and very apprehensively sat on it.

"Riley if you please," said Prof. Walsh.

"You want me to do this!"

"Yes Riley, now be a good boy," she smiled at him.

Riley walked over to Faith and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be frightened I won't hurt you," slowly pushing her down onto the desk.

"What are you doing," whispered Faith.

"If I kiss you the sun will set," Riley whispered back just before placing his lips to hers.

Everything went dark; Faith sat up looking around at the empty room. She could hear a girl's voice coming from the hallway, "Do you hear that?" Faith said to Riley getting off the desk and walking into the hallway, it was deserted like the room but at the end was a young girl singing a rhyme.

Can't even shout

Can't even cry

The gentlemen are coming by

Looking in windows

Knocking on doors

They need to take seven

And they might take yours

Can't call to mum

Can't say a word

You're gonna die screaming

But you won't be heard

Riley approached Faith from behind, he reached out to her, but when she turned to face him, she saw a frightening grey-faced creature. She jumped and looked around she was sitting next to Willow who was just packing up her books.

"Whoa that was amazing the whole course laid out in the last 20 minutes, I'd hate to have missed that," smirked Willow.

"Just tell me there wasn't drool!" smiled Faith, following Willow out of the classroom.

--------------

Buffy sat listening to Professor Ross's lecture on the similarity of cultures worldwide in there description of demons, theorizing that demons many have existed in the distant past, of course Buffy already knew the truth but it still fascinated her. Suddenly everything went dark as if the sun had set, the only light was coming from the moon. As she looked around the only other person in the room was Professor Ross. She heard a girl singing in the hallway walking out she saw a girl about 7 or 8 years old, her voice quiet sweet, she held an ornate box in front of her.

Can't even shout

Can't even cry

The gentlemen are coming by

Looking in windows

Knocking on doors

They need to take seven

And they might take yours

Can't call to mum

Can't say a word

You're gonna die screaming

But you won't be heard

As she listened Professor Ross stretched out a hand and touched her on the shoulder when she turned to him what she saw was a sickly grey-faced demon smiling at her. She jumped finding herself back in the lecture room Professor Ross shaking her gentle; all the other students had left.

"I know my lectures can get boring, but it's been a long time since I put someone to sleep," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I must still be suffering from jetlag I only got back yesterday, I really do like your lectures," Buffy said praying he would except her excuse.

"Yes of course you had to go to a funeral in England wasn't it! Were you close!"

"Ah no not really but my family needed me there. Speaking of which could you let me have a transcript of the lesson I missed."

"Yes of course anything for my most enthusiastic student," nodded the Professor taking a sheet of paper out of his desk.

"Anything! Would that extend to giving me a quick look at the final test paper!" she smiled, since she had first met Professor Ross they had clicked.

"Very funny Buffy and no it doesn't, you don't need to anyway. Now run along with you people might start talking," smiled Prof. Ross.

"Funny, I'll see you next lesson and I promise to stay awake."

"That's all I ask, goodbye Buffy."

"Bye Professor."

As she walked to the students lounge where she was to meet her friends Buffy was wondering if she should introduce Professor Ross to Giles, his knowledge could be helpful to them. Reaching the lounge she saw the others sat waiting for her, as she always seemed to do she found herself drawn to her girlfriends face. She frowned Faith had a guilty look on her face.

"So what did you do! I promise I won't scream at you," smirked Buffy looking at Faith.

"I don't know what you mean! I think we should go see Giles I had a prophetic dream in class this afternoon."

"Yes probably I had one too, but we're not talking about that now, we're talking about the guilt on your face. Now spill what have you done!"

Looking around for an escape and finding none Faith sighed and looked at Buffy, "It was while I was in class having the dream... Riley was in it I was called to the front of the class for a demonstration, but it was just part of the dream and Professor Walsh told me to get on her desk and I'm like 'sorry' and.... and Riley kissed me," said Faith.

Buffy smiled wondering if all Willow's Immortal family had the babble gene! "Faith it's ok you didn't really cheat on me, we've all had dreams about other people, the important thing is that we don't do it for real."

Getting up she hugged Buffy, "I would never cheat on you, I think it may've had something to do with what Tara said Riley said to her this morning about seeing you around."

"Faith you're the only one I want to be with, I can share my whole life with you, if I was to go out with someone else there is so much I couldn't share. That's why we have had disastrous relationships with other people over the years. We couldn't be completely honest with them!" sighed Buffy hugging her girlfriend.

"Yeah maybe your right!" said Faith melting into her arms.

"Ah guys I hate to interrupt the make-up fest, but about these dreams you had maybe we should get over to Giles and give him the information," said Willow.

"Yeah your right let's go," said Buffy leading the way off campus.

--------------

****

Giles apartment

The four walked into Giles apartment who was sat chatting to Richie. As soon as Richie saw them he got up knowing what was coming, sure enough Willow came over and hugged him. Since finding out she had a brother and sister she took every opportunity to show her love for them.

"How you doing bro." Willow asked.

"Great I was just waiting to see you to say goodbye," smiled Richie looking down at his sister.

Releasing him she looked at him as did the others, "Your leaving us why? Is it me... it is me isn't it! I'm to clingy."

"No little sister, I heard from Duncan he's going to be in San Francisco for about a week, so I decided to go and have that talk you've been telling me to have, don't worry I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Oh I'll miss you, make sure you dress properly it's cold up there this time of year and make sure you eat properly too," Willow said worry on her face.

"Yes mum," smirked Richie kissing Willow on the forehead, "You sound like Shelia."

"Hey what can I say I'm a Jewish girl we worry about our family. Now you take care and phone me when you arrive, I'll only worry otherwise."

Rolling his eyes he walked over to his youngest sister, "Take care of her, bye sis," he said hugging her.

"Bye bro. We'll look out for her," smiled Faith.

"Bye, I'll see you all soon," he waved at the rest.

They followed him to the door waving as he pulled away on his bike. Re-entering the apartment they took their normal seats.

"Well with Fitz away on business for the Immortal council it looks as if we split the patrols between the four of us again," sighed Buffy.

"Yes I'm afraid so, and we still need information on these commandos from what Willy said the demons feel they are interfering with the balance and are talking of petitioning there leaders to intervene, if that happens we're looking at Armageddon. Are you sure your families cannot help!" said Giles.

"Yes they said they can't, but they are as worried as the demons. Until we have things sorted out with the new Immortals council and we get all the Immortals onboard, I don't think we could win Armageddon. We must find out what is going on, which reminds me Faith and I both had a dream this afternoon in class."

"Was it the same dream!"

"There was some differences, but most of it was the same. It was night and a girl of about 8 was singing a rhyme," put in Faith.

After Giles had them recite the rhyme a couple of times, he mused, "Something about the rhyme seems familiar I'll research it later, the two men who where in the dream who are they!"

"Well the guy in mine's a TA in mine and Willow's psyche class, his names Riley Finn, when he reached out for me I turned to look at him but it wasn't him but a demon, grey skinned dressed in a dark suit, it made him more spooky than normal!"

"That's what I saw in mine, Professor Ross turned into this demon. Could they be some kind of shapeshifters? Because I got no bad vibes off them."

"That wouldn't be Jimmy Ross!" asked Giles.

"I suppose it maybe Professor Ross's first name is James, why have you heard of him I've been debating about introducing you to him," said Buffy.

"If it's Jimmy Ross, he was a couple of years ahead of me at Oxford I lost contact with him after a few years," smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Ask him if he remembers Ripper."

"I'll remember to ask him," smiled Buffy.

"So patrol tonight anything we need to look out for besides grey skinned demons," asked Faith.

"I checked for unexplained deaths on the net, there were none so your patrol should be quieter tonight," said Willow.

"So we bronzing it tonight after patrol!" asked Faith.

"Not tonight I need to catch up after missing all my classes last week," said Buffy.

"You're no fun," pouted Faith.

"That's not what you said last night," smirked Buffy. Thinking back to the night before.

--------------

"You're going to wear me out," Buffy said with affection.

"Never happen my little blonde bunny," smiled Faith, although she acted all butch around others, when she was alone with Buffy she let her guard down, showing the softer side of her character.

"No I suppose not," said Buffy. As if to confirm it she opened her legs in obvious invitation. Faith smiled as she moved down Buffy's body, but instead of diving in and sucking her the way she knew Buffy wanted her to; she just toyed with Buffy's lush pussy. She teased the long lips, carefully tugged them out and arranged them like a pair of red wings on either side. She tickled Buffy's clit and smiled as she watched the jerking of Buffy's body.

"Don't be mean," groaned Buffy as she opened her legs further, she grabbed hold of Faith's head and pushed firmly until her lips made contact with her centre. She groaned as she felt Faith's tongue finally start to lick her.

Holding Buffy's pussy open with her fingers Faith tickled the entrance with her tongue. Buffy was running like a river again, the juices seeping out of her to flow over Faith's tongue in a thick stream. She lapped it up, she loved the smell and taste of it, her nose rubbed at Buffy's clit from side to side.

"Oh that's lovely baby," Buffy groaned, "Just keep doing that!"

--------------

"B... HEY Earth to Buffy," said Faith bringing Buffy back from her 'happy place'.

"What! Oh sorry just remembering last night," smiled Buffy blushing slightly.

As Willow had predicted patrol was very quiet just one vamp in 2 hours, so Buffy and Faith decided to call it a night going back to the apartment. They sat and studied for a couple of hours before going to bed they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. In the distance the clock on the campus clock tower struck 12, but no one heard it. In an abandoned church six silent grey skinned demons floated into the room bowing their heads to a seventh who held a ornate box, bowing back to the others he placed the box on the table and lifted the lid. All across Sunnydale a green mist was leaving the mouths of the sleeping population, as it moved towards the old church it coalesced into larger clusters all being sucked into the box.

Buffy stretched as she got out of the bed she shared with Faith, standing she walked to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to help clear the groggy feeling she still felt, cleaned her teeth before heading back to the bedroom, Willow came out of hers and Tara's room yawning.

'Morning Will.'

'Morning Buffy.'

They stopped and stared at each other, they knew they had spoken but no sound had come out, Buffy tried clearing her throat and tried again.

'Can you hear me!'

'No' mouthed Willow shaking her head putting her hands to her ears, 'I'm deaf.'

Buffy grabbed hold of her trying to stop her from panicking, 'no your not, we have lost our voices', she banged the table to show Willow they could hear the knock. 'Wake Tara I'll wake Faith lets go and see Giles.'

15 minutes later the four friends were walking hand in hand with their respective partner. Looking at the people wondering aimlessly around town, they came across a man selling whiteboards.

Walking into Giles apartment he rose to greet them with a half smile, they smiled back a little sadly, Buffy noticed the pad Giles had taken notes on about Faith and her dream, she picked it up and waved it to get everyone's attention. Giles nodded and with gestures and books told them that it was connected with a group of demons called the gentlemen, seven in number who had to collect seven hearts to survive. He wrote on a pad 'the four of you must patrol tonight. The only way to defeat them is the scream of a princess.'

Buffy wrote 'how do we get our voices back!'

Giles just shrugged his shoulders.

--------------

The four patrolled in their usual pairs, Buffy and Faith took the Westside of town the more industrial side and Willow and Tara took the Eastside, which was more residential.

Half an hour into the patrol Willow and Tara spotted what could only be two of the gentlemen with six other creatures that looked like a cross between someone wearing a straight jacket and a mummy. The six attacked them using their arms like clubs, however hard Willow and Tara fought they could not kill them, they sliced into the creatures limbs and torsos with their swords nothing worked, then Willow clearly heard a bone in Tara's leg break. She grabbed a handful of magick dust she and Tara had prepared earlier and throw it in the two closest creatures' faces, disorientating them long enough to grab Tara's arm and move as fast as she could towards the relative safety of the students lounge.

Luckily the creatures could not seem to move very fast, they got inside crouching in a corner Willow tried to use her mental powers to move a vending machine but all that happened was it wobbled. Tara realized what she was trying to do and grabbed her hand; as always happened this increased her power giving Willow enough strength to move the machine, slamming it into the door.

As Buffy and Faith were passing an abandoned church they spotted a light inside and something moving around. They moved cautiously towards the door as they got there they heard a crash, someone was fighting on the otherside, they looked at each other Buffy raised an eyebrow with an unasked question, Faith nodded, and they both crashed through the door.

On entering the building they saw a commando fighting off three of the mummy demons and two more coming into the room. Buffy went to help the commando while Faith attacked the two coming into the room. Buffy did a scissors kick on one sending it to the floor meanwhile the commando took the legs of another.

Faith did a flying kick at the led demon just entering the room sending him back into the other she pulled out a stake and plunged it into the creatures heart it ignored it and grabbed at Faith's wrist but missed, taking advantage of the creatures arm she grabbed it and with all the strength she could she snapped it across her knee.

Buffy sprang to her feet kicking the downed demon in the head then pounded her fists into the second demon, knocking it back so that it fell over the demon trying to rise. She swung around expecting to be facing the third demon but stopped when she was faced with Riley.

Faith took a step back to set herself, ready to attack the demons coming back at her, even though she knew she had broken one of the demons arms it still seemed to be ignoring it swinging its arms at her like clubs. She was easily blocking the attacks but could find no way of putting the demons down permanently.

Buffy and Riley stood in shock for a second, before turning back to attack the three demons, Riley grabbed a strange looking gun aiming at the demons sending a high voltage shock into one of them. Suddenly Buffy was grabbed from behind slowly being dragged towards one of the gentlemen who held a scalpel. However much she tried to get her feet under her she could not manage to do it, as she looked around trying to find something to grab hold of she spotted a box she remembered seeing in her dream. 

Riley who was just turning towards Buffy saw her pointing at a box taking the butt of the gun he smashed it. As soon as he did Buffy started to scream, all the gentlemen had pained looks on their faces for about 5 seconds before their heads exploded, the lesser demons just crumpled to the ground like ragdolls.

There was silence in the room for almost half a minute, before Faith came over to Buffy, "You ok B! God its good to have my voice back."

"Yeah I'm ok just a few bruises," she smiled at her girlfriend, before turning to Riley, "You ok!"

"Ah yeah I'm fine. What are you two doing here!"

Looking around, "Our job, you!" said Buffy.

"It's my job... Look we should talk can you two meet me tomorrow at the Espresso pump about 10!"

"Yeah we'll be there," nodded Buffy.

--------------

****

Espresso Pump

As Buffy and Faith walked in they saw Riley sat at a table away from all the other patrons, they ordered their drinks and joined him. Sitting down they stared at each other.

"Well this is fun," sighed Faith.

"I'm unsure what to say!" said Riley.

"Just ask your questions as you know I have a class, as do you in an hour," said Faith.

"Right. What are you two!"

"I'm Buffy and she's Faith," smirked Buffy.

"Funny. That's who you are I asked what you are, I mean this morning under these clothes I'm just one big bruise but you two don't have a scratch on you."

"Yes well one of our advantages," said Faith smirking.

"Advantages because of what, drugs! Steroids! What!"

Both Buffy and Faith laughed; "No nothing like that, we're slayers," smiled Buffy.

Riley just stared at them confusion on his face.

"You know they who hang out in cemeteries, vampire slayers, the chosen ones," offered Faith.

"I don't know anything about that."

"Well now that we've told you who we are, who are you," asked Buffy.

"I'm sorry that's classified."

"Well let's theories shall we! You work for a covert government agency who capture vampires and demons, you probably have some official sounding name for them such as non-sapiens..."

"Hostile sub-terrestrials."

"Right these... HST's you capture are then turned over to scientist types to experiment on, so how am I doing so far!" finished Buffy.

"A little to well!" frowned Riley.

"So now what?" asked Faith.

"I don't know I should inform my superiors. Can you keep quiet until I've made a decision?" asked Riley looking back and forth between the slayers.

"We won't tell anyone about you commando types until you decide what you want to do!" agreed Buffy.

"Thank you."

"Ok we got to go, keep in touch," said Faith getting up.

"Ah Buffy would you like to get a coffee with me sometime." He missed the angry look that appeared on Faith's face.

"Ah Riley look I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I'm already with someone," Buffy smiled and grabbed Faith's hand making sure Riley saw the move.

"Oh I see I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That we're gay!" said an angry Faith.

"No, I mean I'm sorry I was hitting on you, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Fine bye Riley I'll see you in class," said Faith as she walked hand in hand towards the door with Buffy.

As they walked back to campus Faith had a big smile on her face. 

"What are you so happy about!" asked Buffy.

"You told him you were with me."

"Faith I've told you time and time again I am not interested in anyone else, including Riley."

"Talking about Riley are we going to tell Giles and the others! After all you did say we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Of course we're going to tell the others, I'm not telling them about the commandos because they already know."

"I'll have to start watching what I get you to promise when I want you to keep a secret from someone."

"Funny," smirked Buffy swatting Faith on the arm.

--------------

****

Giles Apartment

"So this Riley is one of the commandos!" Asked Giles.

"Yeah he helped us with the fight last night at the church," answered Buffy.

"What explanation did he give you this morning!"

"Not much only that our assumptions about them was correct, plus they call demons and vamps Hostile Sub-Terrestrials or HST's for short," said Faith.

"Does he know about the rest of us!" asked Giles.

"No just Faith and me, and until we know for certain we can trust him I want to keep it that way," said Buffy. Turning to Willow and Tara she continued, "I think until we know more Faith and I should do all the patrols just in case someone is sent to watch us, sort of keep you all as back up if it goes pear shaped."

"If you're sure," smiled Tara.

"I assume you are not telling Riley about the portal or Immortals!" asked Willow.

"No way, him being government would involve them and I don't think any of us want that," answered Faith.

"Ok that's settled, if you can gain access to their base see if you can find out anything about something called 314! An acquaintance of mine who has some contact with demons heard it mentioned just recently," said Giles.

"Is that all 314? What does it mean?" asked Willow.

"Although I don't entirely trust him, he assured me that is all he knows! Just keep a lookout for anything that may give us a clue," answered Giles.

"Ok Giles we'll see what we can find out, now I think we should get ready for patrol," said Buffy.

--------------

****

Sunnydale Campus

The next day Buffy and Faith we're heading towards the cafeteria when Riley called to them, walking over he smiled, "The head of our operation wishes to speak with you."

"When!" asked Faith.

"Now."

"Ok led the way," said Buffy.

Riley took them to the offices of the faculty, stopping at the door of Professor Walsh he knocked before opening it and stepping aside for them.

"Please have a seat ladies," said Prof. Walsh.

Buffy sat studying the Professor, Faith and Willow had called her 'the Evil Bitch-Monster of Death'; she looked like a hard taskmaster.

"So you two are slayers! We always thought you were a myth! How come there are two of you I thought there was only supposed to be one!"

"About four years ago I drowned but a friend gave me CPR, but because I had died a second slayer was called, then Kendra died a year later which activated Faith," answered Buffy.

"So you have been fighting HST's for over four years and you Faith for about three years, we use advanced technology to combat them but as I understand it you use a wooden stick!"

"Yes most of the time but you would be surprised at how affective it can be."

"Well Agent Finn here has captured 17 HST's. How many have you... slain in your time as slayers?"

"Well we don't keep count but since we started university between us we've killed over 100 demons and vamps but it's been quiet lately presumably because of your activities, the total has to be in the region of 4000." Said Buffy.

"Impressive maybe we could learn something from each other," said Walsh some shock registering on her face.

"We'd need to know more about your organisation before we could answer that!" said Faith.

"Well our operation is highly classified I would have to speak to my own superiors, but in the meantime I would like to test your abilities."

"How!" asked Faith hesitantly.

"Well let's just call it 'hide and seek' two of our teams attempt to find and subdue the two of you."

"And how far do you want to take it!" asked Faith.

"Well obviously we don't want anyone killed our weapons would be on a very low setting."

"Ok," was all Faith said.

"Be here at 8 o'clock tonight."

"Right."

With that Buffy and Faith left for lunch.

--------------

Buffy and Faith moved quietly through the trees they could hear the commandos moving around attempting to move quietly but their slayer hearing could pick it up so they avoided all their attempted ambushes. They had been moving around Breaker's wood for what seemed like hours but had only been about two.

"I'm getting bored let's just take them out and go home," said Faith.

"I'm game for that I still have an assignment to do."

"Ok their moving this way I'll climb up this tree you hide in the bushes over there," suggested Faith.

"Let's do it," smirked Buffy.

Ten minutes later two commandos moved cautiously into the clearing, when they had reached the otherside where Buffy was hidden four more appeared following them, from her position Faith could see the four men moving on the flanks. Faith smiled as Buffy attacked the first two commandos, the four who had just entered the clearing rushed to their comrades aid, as they moved under her she dropped on the last guy knocking him out, she swept the legs from two others. Standing up she saw one of the flankers aim his tazer weapon at her from the corner of her eye, grabbing the last guy on his feet she pulled him in front of her just as the other guy fired. The commando fell to the ground jerking as she moved to attack the two flankers; she kicked one that was just trying to rise by her side, in the head. 

Meanwhile Buffy had taken down the two point men and attacked the other two flankers as Faith was moving to attack the two on the other side. One fell to a flying kick, as she was about to take out the last one, she saw the last of the four Faith had jumped getting up and aiming his tazer at her girlfriend's back. She picked her opponent up and threw him at the guy knocking them both out.

Looking around the clearing Buffy and Faith high fived and grabbed one of the commandos' radio checking their position on the global positioner Walsh had given them and radioed her.

"Faith to Walsh we're at grid reference 714 can you send some people to collect your agents, some definitely need a hospital, we can't wait we have homework to do, Faith out."

Faith dropped the radio and hand in hand they went home.

--------------

The next day a guy who had one of his arms in a sling approached them, "Professor Walsh wants to see you," he said.

"Ok we'll go see her now. Sorry about last night will the arm be ok!" replied Faith.

"Yeah but it'll be different next time."

"In your dreams," smirked Faith.

Walking towards the Professor's office Buffy smiled at Faith, "Why did you want to irritate that guy, his ego is probably fragile this morning."

"I don't know B he just rubs me up the wrong way."

"He better not rub you anyway or I'll break his other arm."

"Very funny B," said Faith knocking on Professor Walsh's door.

"Come in Faith, Buffy," a voice said from the otherside.

Opening the door they saw the Professor sat at her desk, "Please sit I'd like to talk about last night," having sat, the two looked at the Professor. "The two of you took down two of our best teams, after it took them over two hours to track you down."

"They didn't track us down we just got bored evading them and we still had homework to do so we ambushed them," explained Buffy.

"I see. Well I'm working on getting you two clearance to come into the Initiative. I think you'll find the results of our operation most impressive."

"Yes I'm sure we will, is they're anything else because we need to get to class." said Faith.

"No that's all for now, I'll see you in class later Faith, goodbye Buffy."

"Goodbye," said Buffy as she left for class with Faith.

Outside as they walked to their classes Buffy turned to Faith, "I don't think Professor Walsh likes me!"

"I think your right, but she seems to be like that with everyone at first, once she gets to know you she'll like you," they arrived outside Faiths lecture hall she gave Buffy a light peck, "I'll see you later for lunch."

After her class Buffy waited until all the other students had left before walking up to Professor Ross.

"Yes Buffy was their something you wanted!"

"Yes Professor I was just wondering if you knew someone called Rupert Giles."

"I don't think so! Why do you ask?"

"Well he's a family friend and when I mentioned your name the other day he said he knew a 'Jimmy Ross' when he was at Oxford, if you're the same person you may have known him as Ripper."

"Ripper yes, why I haven't seen him in years, how is he!" Ross smiled.

"He's fine he lives here in Sunnydale, he use to work at my old high school before it blow up. Then up until a few weeks ago he was playing the man of leisure, but he's just landed the CEO job of an investment company that is moving to town."

"Well that's amazing, you must arrange for the two of us to meet, I'd love to see him again."

"He feels the same, he suggested lunch tomorrow at the new Italian restaurant that opened on the corner of Geller and Hannigan."

"Tell him I'll be there at 12.30, tell him I'll have my usual," smiled the Professor.

"I'll do that, see you professor."

--------------

Buffy and Faith had finish patrol and where heading for the bronze to meet Tara and Willow when they spotted a man stood by a car that had its hood up, as they drew nearer they spotted three vamps heading towards him. They started to run but before they could get to him the vampires attacked, one had him on the ground while the others just smirked at the struggling man, they did not see Buffy or Faith until it was to late. Faith grabbed hers by its head and pushed his head down hard on the car engine, while Buffy kicked hers hard enough to send her across the road before turning and staking the third, meanwhile Faith had bent hers backwards and plunged a stake in his chest.

As the last vamp ran off Buffy looked to see if the man was ok. "Professor Ross are you ok!" asked a stunned Buffy when she realized who the man was.

"Yes Buffy thanks to you and your friend, where's the third vampire!"

"She ran off... Wait a minute you know about vampires!"

"Yes Buffy I've always known, if I had not had car trouble I would have been home hours ago long before they normally come out. I assume that one of you is the slayer!"

"Actually we're both slayers," answered Buffy.

"How did that happen! There has only ever been one."

"Actually that was a lie spread about for centuries, there are actually 21 of us. Look why don't we walk you home I'll give you the basics while we go then Giles can fill in the gaps tomorrow," offered Buffy.

"Very well, I'll just get my briefcase and lock the car."

--------------

The following afternoon Buffy walked into Giles place, she was curious to know how his meeting with Professor Ross went? On entering she saw Giles sat in his armchair reading a book, looking up he smiled putting the book aside he got up.

"Good afternoon Buffy I wasn't expecting you, is there something wrong?"

"No I didn't have any classes this afternoon so I thought I'd come and see you."

"Buffy I've been your watcher for over four years now, you are here because you want to know how my lunch with Jimmy Ross went!"

"You know me so well, so spill," Buffy smirked.

"Well it seems his family were all watchers, he was meant to be one as well but after working for them for less than a year he resigned because of their methods, he came to the US 20 years ago."

"Now I know why I liked him the minute I met him," laughed Buffy.

"Yes quite, anyway when he left the council he ah... acquired some of their more interesting books."

"I'm starting to really like him."

"Yes, well as you and Faith had already told him that you are slayers I gave him some general background on the two of you and our friends, but until we know for sure he is on our side. I don't think we should tell him about Immortals or the portal."

"Ok I agree with that. Hey why don't you contact Joe see if he can put some people on checking out his background, I'll contact Nick see if he or the others can check-out the council end."

"Ok I'll contact him later I need to arrange for him to attend the board meeting next week, I have to give my first report on the company."

"I just had a thought I'll also contact Dana and the lone gunmen see if they can find out anything."

"That's a really good idea. I still can't get my head around how many contacts we have around the world. I'm so use to having just our group to find things we need."

"Yeah I know what you mean, maybe you should bring it up at the board meeting appoint someone to co-ordinate it all!"

"Yes I will, I'd offer the job to Willow but with school it would be to much for her, maybe after she graduates."

"Yeah I think she'd like that," nodded Buffy.

"Did you want some tea, I was just thinking about making some when you came in."

"Ah no thanks Giles. I just came here to avoid my fate!"

"Your fate! I don't understand!" he frowned.

"Grocery shopping," Buffy groaned.

"I thought you liked shopping?"

"Giles grocery shopping isn't shopping its... its grocery shopping."

"I see," he smirked.

"I'll see you later," smiled Buffy as she left.

--------------

The following day Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara were just entering the students' lounge when Riley walked up to them.

"Good morning ladies. Buffy, Faith can I see you privately?"

"Sure Riley," smiled Buffy then looking to Willow and Tara, "We'll see you later ok."

Smiling Willow just said, "Have fun," before carrying on into the lounge.

Faith turned to Riley, "So what do you want!"

"Professor Walsh has sent word that you are being allowed to enter the Initiative, if you follow me I'll take you so you can get your clearance."

Riley led them to the frat house he lived in, he explained that everyone in the house was a member of the Initiative and that one of the two main entrances was in the house. They climbed the stairs to the first floor, walked to a large floor length mirror, Riley opened a concealed panel entering a code into the keypad he turned to Buffy and Faith, "Stand side by side and face the mirror."

Doing as he asked a green light swept their faces, "Now say your full name." After doing so an electronic voice announced, "Recognize Summers, Buffy Anne, recognize Spencer, Faith."

The mirror slid into the wall revealing a lift all three then entered. It seemed to go quite a way down before opening, when Buffy and Faith step out they looked around in awe at the size of the structure. After staring for about a minute they saw Professor Walsh coming towards them.

"So you like our little operation?" asked Walsh.

"Yeah... Yes it's... very clean," answered Buffy.

"Your visitor passes, I've assembled some reading material to bring you up to speed," she handed them the passes and files.

"And I thought I'd never get homework from you again!" said Faith.

"You can't take it home that's classified material, highly sensitive, after you've read them you'll have to eat them."

Leaning between Buffy and Faith, "She's joking," whispered Riley.

"Don't worry it doesn't happen very often," Walsh half smiled.

Professor Walsh led them over to the area known as the pit.

"Much of our hands on research with the HST's is performed here!" explained Walsh.

"And what do you call those?" asked Buffy pointing at two large demons with tentacle like things growing from their cheeks.

"Tuff. It took eight of us to bring those two down," answered Riley.

"They'll be under our control soon enough... Dr Angleman," Walsh called to one of the men in white-coats who was working on the demons. Turning back to Buffy and Faith, "Head of our science team, a leader in Xenomorphic behaviour modification."

"Behaviour modification?" Asked Buffy.

"We've made significant advances in reconditioning of sub-terrestrials bringing them to a point where they no longer pose a threat," explained Walsh.

Looking around Faith pointed, "What's over there?"

Leading them over in the direction Faith had pointed.

"The armoury, you'll have to be cleared for the use in all these weapons... But I'm certain in time you'll pick that up," explained Walsh.

"What is it!" asked Buffy staring into a little camera attached to a head set.

"About $20,000," said Walsh carefully taking it from Buffy's hands.

"It's a prototype for a communication camera soon to be standard issue for use in the field," explain Riley.

"It also monitors the heart rate of the wearer, a valuable tool for research in stress under combat conditions... If you'll follow me I'll show you the HST containment area.

--------------

****

Later

"We have a few more things to give you..." Walsh started to explain.

"What's in there!" asked Buffy pointing at a door a scientist was about to go through.

"Very restricted for security reasons... Here are your security cards and your pagers," finished Walsh.

"I've been thinking about getting one of these!" smiled Buffy.

"We're the only ones with the number and it stay's that way. Lose one of them and there's hell to pay and down here we mean that literally... Welcome to the team," said Walsh shaking their hands.

--------------

****

Still later, the Bronze

Tara and Willow were sat at the gangs usual table waiting for Buffy and Faith to arrive they were anxious to hear how their trip to the Initiative's headquarters went.

"Do you think their ok their over an hour late!" Willow asked Tara for about the twentieth time in the last 40 minutes.

"I'm sure they're fine, you know Richie's right you do worry to much."

"And you don't!" pouted Willow.

"Well yes but that's why we love each other we can worry together," smiled Tara giving her girlfriend a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you, your so good for me," smiled Willow leaning in giving Tara a much deeper kiss. Sitting back she smiled, "At last I think we should give our sisters a piece of our minds for worrying us," she said as she sensed Buffy and Faith enter the room.

"I think that will have to wait! Their not alone."

Looking to the entrance Willow saw them standing with a group of guys. Buffy smiled and waved as her and Faith came towards them. "Sorry we're late but some of the guys throw us a celebration as a way of welcoming us to the team! Which sort of made it impossible not to invite them."

"Its ok but that doesn't mean Tara and I aren't angry that you didn't phone but we'll talk about that later at home."

"Ok Faith and I will do the washing up for the week."

"Ok your forgiven," smiled Tara.

"Hey I didn't agree to that," pouted Faith she hated washing up more than any other household chore.

"Well it was that or they go at us for about a month for the worry we caused them tonight."

"I suppose your right," Faith sighed.

Before anyone could say anymore they where interrupted by their pagers going off.

"Sorry guys we have to go, we'll see you at home later," said Buffy leaving with Faith and the commandos.

At the Initiative base Walsh and Angleman started briefing them.

"This is the HST you are after," said Angleman pointing at a diagram of a demon, "It is called a Polgara demon. When you corner it please be sure you do not damage the demon's arms..." Buffy raised her arm, "Yes Miss Summers."

"Why do we need to avoid damaging its arms, in my experience you do what you need too! It's not that I intend to deliberately damage its arms!"

"We require the arms to study," explains Angleman.

Raising her arm again, "Yes Miss Summer," sighed Angleman not use to having to explain all this to the commandos.

"I was wondering what it's after, I find it easier to fight if I know what the demon's goal is?"

"The Polgara is after nothing but destruction," interrupted Walsh, as she saw Buffy's arm start to rise again she turned to Riley, "Agent Finn take command that's all."

"Yes ma'am, Forrest you take command of Beta team. Alpha and Beta teams will sweep the woods, Delta sweep the campus and Gamma standard town sweep," said Riley.

"Remember this is a zap and trap not a kill mission. Bring it back alive," Walsh reminded them as they prepared to leave.

"Buffy, Faith your with me and Alpha team," said Riley as they moved to the armoury.

Later while on the sweep Buffy turned to Riley, "I don't think Professor Walsh likes me!"

"It's not that she dislikes you, she's not use to having her orders questioned."

"You think! Maybe I should buy her a gift? Maybe some chocolates!"

"No she's ok with you just try and not ask so many questions."

"If you think that's best!" mused Buffy.

"Ah Buffy maybe we can discuss this later as I don't have your reflexes and so need to concentrate on the task at hand!" whispered Riley.

"Oh sorry."

Just then the Polgara sprang out of the bushes. Before its feet touched the ground Buffy and Faith attacked, easily avoiding the Polgara's bony forearm skewers. Faith kicked its legs from under it and as it fell Buffy kicked it in the head sending it 10 feet across the clearing, as the demon began to rise Riley and another commando fired their tazer guns, the demon collapsed in convulsions. Faith got up and brushed herself down.

"Well that didn't take long, we'll see you tomorrow," Faith said as she started walking towards their apartment.

As the others bound the demon Riley ran over to Buffy and Faith, "We have to go back for debriefing."

"What's to debrief! The demon attacked, we hit it, you restrained it," smirked Faith.

"It's military procedure," explained Riley.

"We're not in the military you are, you have to follow orders," pointed out Buffy.

"And don't ask questions!" he smirked, "Ok we'll debrief tomorrow."

"Thanks Riley, see you tomorrow then," said Faith.

--------------

The following morning Buffy and Faith entered the frat house going to Riley's room they knocked, the door was opened by Forrest who appeared to be on his way out.

"What do you two want!"

"Good morning to you too," snapped Buffy.

"Yeah whatever," said Forrest walking past them.

"What's his problem?" asked Faith.

"Not sure! But I don't think he likes us!" answered Buffy.

Walking into Riley's room they saw him sitting on his bed, looking up he smiled, "Sorry about that but Forrest is a hard person to win over, you two not being military makes him nervous just give him time."

Suddenly they heard a beeping noise coming from Riley's desk.

"Your robot bird sounds hungry!" smiled Buffy.

"It's just a reminder to take my vitamins."

"You're kidding!" said Faith.

"Quite the regimental soldier," smiled Buffy.

"I am how they trained me," Riley returned her smile then popped two pills.

"They! Who are they!" said Buffy in mock seriousness.

"You know the Government, took me out of special op's training."

"What did they tell you it was for!" asked Buffy frowning.

"They didn't. In the military you learn to follow orders not ask questions!"

"Never curious about all that science and research they are doing?" mused Buffy.

"I know all I need to know, we're doing good here protecting the public, it's work worth doing."

"What's 314?" asked Buffy.

Before he could give an answer the phone rang, "Excuse me," said Riley going to answer it. "Riley." He spoke into the receiver.

"We have a situation," they could hear Professor Walsh say on the other end.

"On my way," said Riley replacing the receiver.

Faith's pager started beeping looking at it she smirked before turning to Buffy, "Guess they want me as well! See you later B." She gave Buffy a kiss on the lips before she started to leave with Riley knowing the effect it would have on her.

"Yeah later babe I got to get to class anyway," pouted Buffy also leaving.

After Riley got kited out he and Faith went to see Professor Walsh in the control area. On the way Riley glanced through the security door that was restricted to the scientists, painted on the wall outside another door was the number 314.

"We have reports of two more Polgara demons in the area to the south of town what we've found out about them from the one you captured last night indicates they could be a major problem! I sent two teams on ahead, you and Faith are to meet them at these co-ordinates," explained Walsh handing Riley a slip of paper. As they walked away she stopped them for a second on turning around she half smiled, "Make me proud Riley."

--------------

Buffy was leaving her English class with Tara when her pager went off.

"Damn and I wanted to get a snack and spend sometime with my sister," mopped Buffy looking at the message on the pager.

"It's ok Buffy you're doing this for the greater good, we have plenty of time to spend together." Tara smiled.

"Yeah well what about my snack!"

Tara started laughing, "Go on you have to do this."

"Ok I'll see you later, bye."

As Buffy exited the lift Professor Walsh was waiting for her.

"It's a small job, reconnaissance, probably a waste of a slayers abilities! But my boys are on assignment," explained Walsh.

"No its ok I'm up for some action."

"I doubt you'll get any! We have readings of a class 3 sub-terrestrial moving through the sewers just on the north edge of town."

"Class 3?"

"Low level threat, minimum aggression, meagre defences they barely show up on the scanners." A man walked up and handed a tazer gun to Prof. Walsh who passed it to Buffy, "And occasionally turn out to be Racoons."

"Not crazy about Racoons around here," smirked Buffy taking the gun and looking it over.

"We always take precautions!" Picking up a comcam unit and giving it to Buffy she continued, "All we need you to do is get a visual on this thing and I can advise you from there, I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger!"

"Ah Professor Walsh there's still some stuff on this that I'm not clear on!"

"Well when you get back we'll have a talk."

"Ok when I get back," she nodded as she prepared to leave.

--------------

****

Sewers

Buffy moved slowly through the sewer tunnels listening for any unusual noise. As she got to a side opening she heard a noise, with the gun at the ready she moved cautiously into the open area beyond the doorway. As she looked around she saw two large demons like the ones she had seen in the Initiative both had double-edged axes.

"Confirmed HST and he's brought along a friend," said Buffy into the Mic.

She aimed the tazer gun and fired, the gun shorted out causing her to drop it at the same time a metal gate dropped from the ceiling to block the exit. Weighing up her chances against the two she didn't like the odds!

She jumped between the two demons ducking the one on the right as it swung its axe at her head, kicking it in the knee. She then roundhouse the other before grabbing at the axe trying to wrestle it from its grip, the demon swung her around and she lost her grip on the handle throwing her across the room. Getting up as the demon came at her she kicked it causing it to fall back.

Both demons came forward, avoiding the first axe swing she again grabbed for the axe but the demon hit her against the wall knocking the comcam off her head, then swung her the other way sending her across the room again.

As one of them came at her it seemed to change tactics instead of swinging the axe it used the point on the end to try stabbing her as the demon extends its arms Buffy kicked the axe out of its grip. Then reacting far faster than the demon, kicking it into the other demon then followed the kick with a right cross.

She roundhoused it in its midsection, as it doubled up she brought a knee up into its face following it up with a jump kick sending it into the other demon again who pushed it to the side. He then moved towards her, Buffy grabbed the axe as he tried using it against her, the demon used its greater weight to push her against the wall, the other demon moved to strike her with its axe. Buffy caught the movement and managed to push the demon she was fighting into the way of the axe, which hit him in the chest. She then jumped over the downed demon, managing to knock the axe from the second demon's grip into the sewer water. The demon sideswiped Buffy knocking her down before turning to retrieve its axe as it stepped into the water Buffy noticed the shorting out tazer gun, she grabbed the gun and throw it into the water electrocuting the demon.

--------------

Meanwhile

As Faith and Riley came back into the Initiative with the other commandos having found no sign of the Polgara demons, they saw Professor Walsh so walked over to report the negative sign of the two demons.

They could see the concerned look on her face. "Riley, Faith something's happened... I tried... Its about Buffy."

"Buffy!" said Faith barely above a whisper, sensing the news would be bad.

"Two of our hostiles got free, escaped into the tunnels, she went after them on her own... She's dead Faith."

"What!"

"I did everything I could to stop her, told her to wait for back up teams, she insisted she didn't need any back up team, she could handle it herself. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand how could this happen!" said a stunned Riley.

"I'm sorry I know what she meant to you, she was a very very special girl I didn't understand at first. She had something maybe I could have stopped her, its hard not to blame myself."

From behind the professor on the monitors Faith saw Buffy's face, relief crossed her own face.

"Professor Walsh that simple recon you sent me on wasn't a racoon! It turns out it was me trapped in the sewers with a faulty weapon and two of your pet demons. Sorry to disappoint you, but I killed your two pets. There's a couple of research grants down the drain! If you think that's enough to kill me you really don't know what a slayer is! Trust me when I say you'll find out!"

The screen went blank after Buffy crushed the comcam under her heel.

Faith turned and stared at Walsh, the look made her take a step backwards. Faith just turned and walked towards the exit. Riley looked after her then back at the professor before following her.

"Faith, Riley... Agent Finn... RILEY." Neither looked back and continued walking.

--------------

Faith went and got Tara and Willow and headed for Giles guessing that Buffy would head there, when they arrived Buffy was sat on the couch, she got up and flew into Faith's arms.

"It was terrible, Professor Walsh sent me on a mission that turned out to be a trap!"

"I know I was in the Initiative when you talked to her on the monitors. But it's over now you won."

"No none of us are safe," said Buffy shaking her head.

"Right. I'm guessing the mad scientist isn't too keen on the fact that the entire Scooby Gang knows the Initiative is up to no good," said Willow.

"Getting us back to the 'not safe for any of us' concept," said Buffy.

"What could've happened that would make Prof. Walsh want to kill you?" injected Giles.

"I don't know. She wasn't keen on the fact that I was asking a lot of questions, that's for sure," mused Buffy.

"So... you were getting too close to something!" said Tara.

"Clearly. I can only imagine what she is so desperate to hide!" said Giles.

"All I know is that Maggie Walsh has it in for me. Which means the Initiative has it in for me."

"So now what!" asked Tara looking worried.

"We need a place that they don't know about!" answered Faith.

"We could always use the portal," suggested Tara.

"Yeah but that wouldn't help Giles," Buffy reminded Tara.

"Sorry Giles I didn't think of that."

"That's alright... What about Angels old mansion?"

"I think that's got some possibilities," smiled Buffy.

"Right gather what you need for 3 or 4 days and meet me at the mansion after dark," said Giles starting to go up the stairs to pack.

As they got to their apartment Riley appeared.

"What do you want Riley?" asked Buffy.

"Can I talk to you and Faith in private?" he asked looking at Willow and Tara.

"Our sisters already know all about the Initiative and Professor Walsh's attempt on my life."

"Your sisters!" frowned Riley looking at the four young women.

"Long story and private. What do you want Riley," asked Buffy again.

"Okay. Listen. I need you to go over everything. Step by step. There has to be some kind of mistake!"

"There's no mistake. I was there when she lied to us," said an angry Faith.

"Look, this isn't Professor Walsh. There must be something making her act this way. Something, I don't know, controlling her..."

"We've heard rumours that The Initiative isn't all we've been told, that secretly they are working towards some darker purpose. Something that might harm us all," put in Willow.

"What do you mean rumours?" Riley asked wondering just who these people were.

"Our sources tell us that whatever this 314 is its making the demons very angry. Angry enough that they are talking Armageddon and believe me when I say our side is not ready to fight Armageddon," stated Willow.

"What are you talking about! Who are you people?"

"I'm sorry we can't help you with that, but you people are stepping into areas you have no business in," said Tara.

"Please leave now we have things to do," stated Faith.

"Alright but I'm not leaving this, I'll find the answers some other way."

After he left Buffy turned to the others, "I think we have a problem! He may follow us to the mansion. Come to think about it if he knows where we live the Initiative probably do as well, Will, Tara any ideas on how we can get out of here without being followed?"

Looking at her girlfriend, "Do you think an invisibility spell would work!" mused Willow.

"Maybe but it wouldn't last long, maybe half an hour," pointed out Tara.

"That should be enough we only need to get far enough away from here so we won't be followed," said Buffy.

While Willow and Tara prepared the spell, Buffy and Faith packed their things. Ten minutes later they were all stood in a circle holding hands.

Riley was hide across the street watching when the door opened on its own then seemed to close after a few seconds. He waited for over an hour the strange thing was that when the streetlights came on the apartment stayed dark? Leaving his hiding place, he looked through the windows but no one was inside. Cursing his plan he headed for the only other possible way he could find them, Rupert Giles. The files he had studied at the Initiative said that Buffy and Faith spent a great deal of time at his home.

Giles slipped out his door carrying a large holdall he moved quickly keeping to the shadows, checking every block to make sure he was not being followed it took him two hours to travel the two miles to the mansion. Just as he was about to enter he heard a noise as if someone was fighting, when he got inside only Willow and Tara where there.

"Where's Buffy and Faith? I think there's trouble outside?"

"It's ok Giles we had a visit from Riley before we left home, but Tara and I cast a spell to make us invisible, but we didn't want to phone you just in case they were tapping them. So Buffy and Faith decided to follow you from your home to make sure you weren't being followed. I guess they found someone."

"Yeah we did," said Faith as her and Buffy dragged in Riley between them.

"Is he ok?" asked Giles.

"He'll be fine just hurting a little when he wakes up. Faith lets chain him to the wall over there," said Buffy. They carried him to the wall and used the old manacles that Buffy had used to chain Angel up after he returned from hell.

"Well I think we should get you settled in Giles, the four of us have taken the main bedroom, the other bedrooms are in a pretty bad way. So I thought you could have the room next to the kitchen," said Willow.

"That will be fine Willow, I'll just put my bag in my room then I think we need to talk about what we are going to do."

After almost two hours they had still not come up with a solution, so they decided to get some rest.

Willow got a pillow and blanket for Riley. When she put the blanket over him, she got a closer look at him. "Guys I think there's something wrong with Riley he's sweating but he doesn't have a fever," she said looking up.

"Buffy did he seem alright when you saw him earlier?" asked Giles.

"Yeah he seemed ok, a little confused but I figured that was because of what Prof. Walsh tried to do," answered Buffy.

"Could he have been infected by some demon?" suggested Tara.

"Not unless he was attacked before we captured him 'cause I was with him earlier when Walsh sent us out after those Polgara's and he was fine!" said Faith.

"Well I think we should keep an eye on him I'll take first watch," said Giles.

"Okay call me in about four hours and I'll take over, I don't have any classes tomorrow morning," said Buffy.

"Right goodnight then."

The next morning when they came into the main room Riley had gotten worse.

"If I was to guess I'd have to conclude Riley is suffering from withdraw!" said Giles.

"But how can he be he's in the Initiative I'm sure they would have spotted a junkie before now!" said Tara.

"Maybe! But what if their the ones giving it to him!" offered Buffy.

"What do you mean B?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

"Buffy what are you planning?" asked a worried Tara.

"I think whatever is happening to Riley the answers are in the Initiative, I think Faith and I should go back and find out. With luck our clearance hasn't been revoked."

"Are you sure you want to do that, if you're caught it could be bad!" said a worried Giles.

"I think we have to besides this maybe our last chance to find out about 314!"

"B's right we need to go," Faith nodded in agreement.

"Very well, but be careful," nodded Giles.

--------------

Initiative

Getting in was far easier than they though, they used the stairs rather than the lift. They both wore whitecoats and their hair up in a bun making them look quite different in fact they passed a couple of people they had had several conversations with who ignored them. As they were about to go around a corner they heard Dr Angleman talking to another man.

"How many of the men are still out? The longer they go without their meds..."

"Everyone's off their schedules because of the professor's death," put in the other man. Buffy and Faith looked at each other shock on their faces.

"It's dangerous. I don't want to think about the damage our guys could do under the stress of withdrawal, especially since they won't understand what's happening to them. These guys don't know they've been getting meds through their food. So we'd better get them in here, stat."

"We've located all but a few. The last ones were in bad shape, but we've stabilized them," said the scientist.

"But Finn wasn't one of them, right?"

"No, but..."

"Find him. He's the one I care about. He's too important to the work to loss now," said Angleman.

"What about the body of that boy it was very badly mutilated."

"Send a team to check it out, tell the police we want it kept under wraps."

Just down the corridor they entered a room that had a guard outside, whispering to Faith to wait and keep lookout Buffy walked down the corridor. As she got next to the guard she dropped her clipboard as the guy started to bend to pick it up Buffy brought her knee up into his face knocking him out. She opened the door and shoved him in both slayers rushed into the room after him.

Buffy grabbed Angleman. "Now I don't generally like to kill humans but I've learned it pays to be flexible in life," she said in an ominously quiet voice.

"I was wandering when you two would turn up?" smirked Angleman.

"Oh darn. So this isn't a surprise... Now you can tell us what you did to Riley, then you can take us on a tour of room 314."

"Someone's coming you know. I'm sure they have already seen you on the monitors!"

"The monitors are non-functional at this time sir as of ten minutes ago." said Riley walking in.

"How? I didn't do that," said Buffy.

"Thank god for small favours and worry about details later," pointed out Faith.

"Finn take these girls to the stockade immediately," ordered Angleman.

"Riley he can tell us what we need to know! Walsh wanted me dead, didn't she?" said Buffy shoving Angleman hard against the wall.

"She did. But, understand the Initiative has no interest in eliminating the slayers. It was her own vendetta."

"Why? Spell it out for me. I feel an attack of dumb blond coming on..." Buffy released him.

"I don't know..."

Buffy jumped to Angleman's side hitting him with a right cross, "Think harder."

"It was the... project!"

"Project? 314?"

"It escaped."

"Stop that, you're making her sound like a psychopath. She wasn't like that... She was a brilliant woman," shouted Riley.

"She was its not..." Angleman tried to explain.

"All she was doing was trying to help people and this is how you want to remember her?" Riley interrupted.

"Angleman said Walsh was feeding you drugs," said Buffy.

"You're doing this to me... This all started because of you?" stormed Riley.

"If you'll just listen to me, we are trying to help you," Buffy tried to reassure him.

Riley grabbed hold of her by the shoulders, "Then tell me what did you do to her Buffy?"

"Stop it... I didn't do anything," she pushed him away from her, "This isn't about us everything we need to know is here. We just need to know what was in room 314."

"Me...." 

Everyone looked up to the walkway to see a Frankestein type monster.

"I have been thinking about the world. I wanted to see it... I saw the inside of that boy. But it didn't tell me about the world? So now I want to learn about me. Why I feel? What I am? So I came home." He took a computer disk and puts it in the drive in his chest.

"I am a kinematically redundant, bio-mechanical demonoid. Designed by Maggie Walsh. She called me 'Adam', and I called her 'Mother'," said Adam jumping from the walkway.

"Adam, Maggie would want you to stand down," said Angleman.

"Yes but I seem to have a design flaw... In addition to organic material I am equipped with GP2D11 infrared detectors, a harmonic decelerator plus DC servero."

"She reconstructed you from other demons!" said Buffy.

"And man. Which tells me what I am but not who I am." Adam started to pace. "Mother wrote things down, hard data but also her feelings. That's how I learned I have a job here and that she loved me."

"She wasn't your mother and she didn't love you!" stormed Riley.

"Is that really the issue," said Faith with a worried look on her face.

"She made you because she was a scientist," continued Riley.

"Riley," Faith hissed.

Adam took another disk out, they could see it had the name 'Finn' he put it in his drive. "Riley Finn," Adam said.

"Stop... those files..." Riley started to say.

"Oh mother created you too?"

"Maggie's not my mother, I have a mother." Riley said looking around at the others.

"A birth mother yes. But after you met Maggie she was the one who shaped your basic operating systems. She taught you how to think! How to feel! She fed you chemicals to make you stronger, your mind and body she said that you and I were her favourite children... That makes us brothers."

"I'm not like you?"

"That's pain isn't it? Why because your feeding schedule, the chemicals have been interrupted or do you miss her?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You won't you haven't been programmed too."

"I can't be programmed, I'm a man!"

"It's here the plan," Adam indicated the disk in his drive, "She had for us, what happens?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to hear!"

"No," said Riley pulling a gun and aiming at Adam's head, who knocked the gun aside and hit Riley in the chest, sending him across the room. Buffy hit Adam with a right cross but he ignored it, she hit him in the stomach he turned to her as if she was some annoying insect and hit her to the ground with a punch to the head. Faith did a flying kick to his side but all it did was make him take a step backwards, as she tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, Adam blocked it and sent her spinning into the wall. Buffy got up and double punched him in the chest before bringing her knee into his abdomen; he grabbed her and throw her into Faith who was just getting up. Angleman made a dash for the door that someone was banging on; Adam saw the move and skewered him through the chest. Riley charged at Adam who swung him around and skewered him in the kidney.

Adam then made his way to the ladder. "Thank you this has been very interesting!" He then climbed the ladder and exited through a vent.

"Get away from the door," shouted Forrest from the other side. Then they heard shots being fired at the door lock.

Buffy and Faith went over to Riley who was holding his side and sat him against the wall.

"Riley are you ok!" asked Buffy.

"Been better," he answered with a half smile.

At that moment the door opened.

"Secure the room," ordered Forrest. As the men rushed into the room.

"You got a demon in here, it escaped through that vent," said Faith pointing at the walkway.

"It's not the Polgara. It sort of looked half man!" added Buffy.

"Yeah right and you just happened to be in the neighbourhood!" Forrest smirked.

"They're telling the truth I saw it. Go now." Said Riley.

Men rushed up onto the walkway and started opening the vent.

"He needs to go to a hospital!" stated Buffy.

"We'll take it from here," stated Forrest.

"We'll go with him."

"It's a military hospital, we take care of our own around here. Understand!" said Forrest. He and Graham lifted Riley off the floor, turning to a soldier, "Escort then out."

While they took Riley away the soldiers led Buffy and Faith out of the Initiative.

--------------

Five sombre faced people met at Giles apartment.

"So how did Riley get away from you Giles?" Asked Buffy.

"My own stupidity. After Willow and Tara left to go and warn you're mum and her parents. Riley woke up he seemed a lot better he asked to use the bathroom, after he assured me he was fine I unlocked the chains, after he came back from the bathroom he ask where you and Faith had gone. Without thinking I told him, that was when he took off."

"So they took Riley to hospital?" asked Willow.

"Yeah we offered to go with him, but Forrest wouldn't have it," said Faith.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" added Tara.

"Physically yeah. But who knows about mentally! The Initiative have all those behaviour modification techniques," mused Buffy.

"So what now?" asked Willow.

"At the moment there's not much we can do other than gather information on Adam and the Initiative, and more importantly what he has planned!" answered Giles.

"What about our safety! Will the Initiative leave us be?" asked Tara.

"Yeah I think they'll leave us alone sis, I think as much as possible we just go on as before and just bide our time."

"I agree, Tara and I will take patrol tonight so you can have a break."

"Ok but don't try anything if you see Adam, Faith and I couldn't even slow him down!"

"We'll be careful," smiled Willow.

After a week of looking over their shoulders, everything went back to normal, well for Sunnydale anyway. They occasionally ran into commandos but both sides tried to avoid each other as much as possible. They found out a couple of weeks after the fight with Adam that Riley had been reassigned to another command.

--------------

A couple of weeks before thanksgiving Tara was at home writing a essay when the phone rang, "Hello."

"Hi Tara how's thing's?"

"Oh hi Cordy great at the moment, the main evil's keeping quiet for now and the Initiative are leaving us alone. So how's thing's your end?"

"That's part of the reason I'm phoning, Xander and I were wondering if we could come up early for thanksgiving, like tomorrow."

"Of course, but what's wrong?"

"Nothings really wrong its just Xander's landed our biggest client and has to go undercover on a building sight in Sunnydale, so we we're hoping we could stay with you."

"I'll check with the others, but I don't think they'll mind!"

"Great we'll be up tomorrow about noon if that's ok!"

"Ok see you tomorrow, give our love to everyone. Bye Cordy."

"Bye Tara see you tomorrow."

--------------

****

Ground Breaking UC Sunnydale

Cordelia, Buffy and Willow were standing under a large tree listening to the speech of the head of the University's Anthropology department talking about all cultures working together to make one big great culture and how nice it is to do this right before Thanksgiving.

"What a loud of horse hooey!" said Willow.

"We have a counter point?" enquired Buffy.

"Yeah. Thanksgiving isn't about the blending of two cultures, it's about one culture wiping out another and then they make animated specials about the part with the maze and the big big belt buckles. They don't show you the next scene where all the Bison die and a native American takes a musket ball in the stomach."

"Ok now for some of that you were channelling your mother right?" said Cordelia.

"Well yeah sorta, that's why she doesn't celebrate thanksgiving or Columbus day, you know the destruction of the indigenous peoples, I know it sounds a bit orate, but really she's right."

"Yeah! I never really thought about it that way!" said Buffy.

"But your still going to have thanksgiving with the rest of us right?" said Cordelia.

"Yeah after all the effort Tara, Buffy and I put into getting Faith to cook, I want to eat turkey."

"I still can't believe Faith is such a good cook!" said Cordelia shaking her head.

"Yeah you and me both, but she gets very embarrassed about it," said Buffy.

"...And thus a symbolic beginning." Professor Gerhardt finished her speech then taking a shovel from an assistant turned over some earth at which everyone applauded.

As the construction began Xander started shovelling dirt aside. Suddenly with a loud crash he disappeared into a hole that appeared under him. As he hit the floor he could hear Cordelia screaming his name. Getting up he looked around, he was in what looked like a church, dust laying thick on the ground.

"Buddy you alright? Hey don't move," someone shouted from above.

"I'm ok! i'm ok..."

"Ok we'll get you out."

"Where am I ok?" Xander said still looking around.

Later the four co-ed's met for lunch.

"So Xander's ok?" Asked Tara.

"Yeah he's fine, he went home with Cordy it really freaked her when he fell into the hole," answered Willow.

"Did they say what the building was?" asked Faith.

"Yeah they think it's the old mission that was lost in 1812 in an earthquake like the one that trapped the master in the 30's. Everyone thought it was totally destroyed but they just built over it. It makes you wonder what else is buried down there?" said Willow.

"So Faith do you have everything for thanksgiving dinner?" enquired Tara.

"No you three are getting what I still need tomorrow, if I'm cooking you three can do the shopping."

"Ok we'll finish it just give us a list. Have you invited Giles?" said Buffy.

"Yeah after all he is sort of our patriarch figure so he can carve the turkey."

"I don't know that you need to tell him that," said Buffy who didn't want to think of him in that way because it brought up images of him with her mum.

"What about your mum Buffy," asked Willow.

"No she's going to visit my aunt."

"By the way you three get clean up for the week if I'm cooking," said Faith with an evil glint in the eyes.

"Hey that's not how the house roster works the person who cooks the day before gets clean up," stated Buffy.

"Well thanksgiving is different unless you want me to forget about cooking!"

"Your evil sis." pouted Willow.

"Yeah but I'm the cook," smirked Faith.

"Ok we'll do it, but don't think we won't get our revenge." said Tara.

"Yeah yeah," smirked Faith, but they could see the fear in her eyes.

All four burst out in laughter as they got up to go to their afternoon classes.

--------------

Cordelia pulled into the parking space in front of her friends apartment, she had decided to come back from her trip to LA early so she could check on Xander, she had not wanted to leave him the evening before. But someone had to deliver the initial report to the client. Using the key they had given her she found the living area empty deciding she wanted to take a shower she went to the guestroom she was sharing with Xander. On entering she saw Xander sat on the edge of the bed getting dressed.

"Your late," said Cordy.

"I'm going now, but it's kind of hard to get going today."

Walking over to him she placed a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up, your sick you can't go to work like that!" She started to undress him; "You're staying in bed today."

"Cordy I don't really feel all that bad," he insisted.

"Nonsense your ill, now back to bed."

--------------

Buffy and Willow walked into the room Professor Gerhardt had been killed in.

"I'll never get use to this, one day she's at the friendship ceremony the next she's on the news!" said Buffy walking around the room.

"The coroners office said she was missing an ear! So I'm thinking we're looking for a witch! There are some great spells that work better with an ear in the mix," mused Willow as she looked through some papers.

"That's one fun hobby you and my sister got their Will."

"Or maybe an ear harvesting demon! That's like building another demon out of ears! Or woo thought, we're just assuming someone else cut off the ear what if it was self inflicted like Van Gogh?"

"So she brutally stabbed herself, dumped the body, then cut off her own ear?"

"No she cut off her ear, then killed herself, then dumped the body... I'm really off my game aren't I?"

"Yeah... wait something's missing from this case," leaning over the case she read the plaque, "Early eighteen century Chumash knife... here's a picture," said Buffy holding a card up with a drawing on it.

--------------

Later Giles was helping Buffy to unpack groceries.

"It was pretty darn scary, it was more like a riot than Ralph's. I thought I was going to have to use slayer moves on this one woman who was completely hoarding the pumpkin pie filling," said Buffy.

"And at some point you're going to tell me about the murder?"

"Oh right. The knife was some kind of Indian artefact! Chumash I think... that was all we got."

"Oh Chumash Indians they were indigenous to this whole area that's interesting... But then again the murder weapon may have been just a convenient choice?"

"No there were some big old scissors laying about on the desk, the knife was picked for a reason!"

"I'll look into the Chumash connection, see if there is any ritual significance to the ear removal! Meanwhile I think you should pay a visit to father Gabriel at St. David's, his family dates back to mission times."

"Thank you," said Buffy putting the last of the shopping away.

"By the way where are the others?" asked Giles.

"Faith still needed a few things so Willow went with her to the market and Tara meeting some friends on campus... so I'll check in.... and keep your hands off the food."

"Oh I'll try and restrain myself from eating uncooked potatoes and cranberries."

--------------

Willow and Faith were walking towards the market.

"We have whipped cream," said Willow.

"But that's whipped cream in a can. Its only right if you whip it yourself!" insisted Faith.

"Oh yeah and later we can churn our own butter and make sweaters out of sheep."

"Ok it's the last thing I promise, besides I though I'd meet Buffy when she goes to see that priest Giles called about, he said he might have some information!"

--------------

Buffy entered the church.

"Father Gabriel!" There appeared to be no one in the church. So walking towards the back she called out again, "Father Gabriel," still no answer, she quietly opened a door that she found led outside, "Father! Are you out here?"

As she went to close the door she saw the priest hanging from a rope just inside the garden. Standing next to the priest was a native American with the Chumash knife just cutting off his ear. "God," exclaimed Buffy, before running to attack the man! As she got to him, she punched him in the stomach getting a groan then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground and took up a defensive stance.

"You cannot stop me."

"Your very wrong about that," stated Buffy.

The guy lunged at her leading with the knife but Buffy easily dodged, he then tried to slash downwards but Buffy jumped back as he lunged again she grabbed his arm swinging him into a bell hanging from the walkway. As he was thrown he half turned slashing towards Buffy's midsection, standing again he made a wild slash at her neck but she ducked under it, his slash taking the head off a statue. Buffy tried to kick his legs from under him but as she did he tried to bring the knife down into her, she managed to grab his wrist stopping him, both fell to the ground the man on top.

"I am vengeance, I am my peoples cry, they call for Hus, for the avenging spirit, to carve out justice!"

"They tell you to start an ear collection?" She brought her leg up hitting him in the side of the head forcing him to the side as Buffy rolled with him she wrestled for control of the knife. Still wrestling for the knife they rose, Buffy kicked him in the side of the head, grabbing hold of his wrist with both hands she bashed his arm a couple of times against a tree trying to force him to let it go. He punched her in the face; she retaliated with a kick to his knee forcing him to his knees and twisted the knife so that it was pointed at his face.

"You slaughtered my people, now you kill their spirit... This is a great day for you!"

Buffy stopped, staring at him, she throw him to the side he rolled rising into a defensive stance before lowering his arms in front of him, then crossed them on his chest and changed into a flock of Ravens.

"B what happened," shouted Faith as she ran up to Buffy.

"I don't know let's go and see Giles," she answered grabbing hold of her girlfriends' hand.

--------------

Returning to their apartment Buffy explained what had happened while Faith carried on with the cooking.

"Its clear we're dealing with a spirit of some kind its very common for Indian spirits to change into animal form!" mused Giles.

"Well its pretty uncommon for me to freeze in the middle of a fight! I had the guy, I was ready for the take down and I stopped... and Native American!"

"Sorry!"

"We don't say Indian!"

"Oh right, always behind on the terms. I'm still trying not to refer to you lot as bloody colonials!"

"The thing is I like my evil like I like my men... Evil!" she noticed the smirk on Faith's face. "You know straight up, black hat, tied to the tracks, soon my Electro ray will destroy Metropolis bad... Not all mixed up with guilt at the destruction of an indigenous culture."

"This spirit warrior 'Hus' you called him has killed innocent people."

"I understand I just want to find a non slaying way to stop him!"

There was a knock at the door, Faith went and opened it. Willow came through the door with her arms full of books.

"Hey," smiled Willow.

"Hey. Peas?" said Faith.

"Hey peas," nodded to the top of the pile of books she was carrying, Faith took them frowning.

"These are frozen!" said Faith frowning.

"What's all that?" asked Giles.

"Atrocities, I got the full poop on the Chumash Indians and our fabulous buried mission!" answered Willow.

"You said you were going to get fresh ones?" said Faith.

"Atrocities?" frowned Willow.

"Peas, they come in pods, you were going to shell them!" Faith reminded her sister.

"I didn't have time I was busy reading about the Chumash war."

"The Chumash were peaceful!" said Giles.

"They were peaceful alright, they were fluffy indigenous kittens until we came along."

"There gonna be mushy!" said Faith.

"They won't be mushy," Willow smiled reassuringly.

"I like mushy peas!" smiled Giles.

Faith turned towards Giles, "You're the reason we had to have pilgrims in the first place!" she went back into the kitchen to check on the turkey.

"So what happened to the Chumash?" asked Buffy.

"How about imprisonment, forced labour, herded like animals into a mission with bad European diseases!" Willow said anger in her voice.

"Boy the culture centre didn't stress any of that!" mused Buffy.

"Not even in diorama! And it gets better the few Chumash that tried to rebel were hanged and a group that were accused of stealing cattle were killed... men women and-and children... and for proof to bring back to their accusers..."

"They cut off their ears!" finished Giles.

"So Hus wasn't kidding about the rightful vengeance thing. He's recreating all the wrongs done to his people!" said Tara who had come into the room after taking a shower.

"And its up to us to stop him!" stated Giles.

"But after dinner right?" pleaded Faith, she did try to get out of cooking, but when she did cook she always wanted things to go without a hitch.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be helping him?" said Willow.

"No we don't think we should help the angry spirit with his rape, pillage and murder," said Giles his voice starting to convey anger.

"Well no. But we should be helping him redress his wrongs bring the atrocities to light," offered Willow.

"Well if the history books are full of them, I'd say they already are!" pointed out Giles.

"Woo giving his land back!"

"Willow it's not exactly ours to give back," pointed out Giles.

"You know I don't think you want to help. I think you just want to slay the demon and go la la la!" stormed Willow, she knew she was being irrational but for some reason Giles and her own guilt at what she had read irritated her.

"And I think your sympathy for his plight has blinded you to certain urgent facts. We have to stop this thing!" countered Giles, he couldn't understand why Willow was being so irrational.

"Ok... unfeeling guy!"

"Oh, now Willow that's not fair."

"I have to baste," said Faith. Why were her friends acting like this?

"I think we should keep a level head in this," said Giles.

"I think I'm the one with a level head in this and you're the one with the head that something would roll off of!"

Before Giles could say anymore there was a knock at the door. Tara opened it standing there were Xander and Cordelia. Xander looked like he was at death's door.

"Happy thanksgiving!" Xander said with a weak smile.

"Xander," gasped Willow.

"You look like death!" said Buffy.

"Are you ok?" asked Tara.

"You didn't bring rolls?" Said Faith.

Buffy helped Cordy to get Xander to the couch.

"The doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with me? He said I had a lot of symptoms that didn't connect?" explained Xander.

"I think they do connect!" said Faith while mixing some dough.

"What to this Chumash spirit-vengeance guy?" Asked Xander.

"Will didn't you say the Chumash got all diseased? When they were hold up in that mission?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah." Grabbing another book, "This has a better account of everything, it lists the various..."

"Various!" exclaimed Xander.

"Well the important thing to remember is not to panic!" finished Willow.

"Will you just repeated the mystical panicking incantation, well little hope there! Well lets talk about the various!" said Xander sighing.

"Well they did suffer from Malaria, Small Pox..."

"I was going to say Small Pox," Cordelia half smiled.

"...Syphilis... but basically standard type things," finished Willow.

"Syphilis?" exclaimed Xander.

"But this is probably mystical and it will all go away as soon as..." said Tara.

"As soon as what? We still don't know what we're gonna do!" said Buffy.

"Well maybe I can find something?" Willow tried to reassure Xander looking through another book.

"Let's give him some land! That should clear everything up," said Giles with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Sarcasm accomplishes nothing Giles," said Faith.

"Its sort of an' end in itself," pointed out Giles.

"Let's get back to the part about my new Syphilis!" interrupted Xander.

"It'll make you blind and insane, but it won't kill you... the Small Pox will," said Cordelia.

"Maybe there's a Wiccan spell that can cure! You know regular medicine doesn't know about... Woo there was a potion," Willow was looking for a slip of paper she had notice tucked in one of the books. "Sage, salt... onion?"

"That's the stuffing," said Faith.

"Oh god!" groaned Xander.

"Your gonna get fascicles and pustules... they have pictures," said Cordelia holding open a book for him to see.

"I hate this guy," groaned Xander.

"He's just doing what was done to him!" Willow pointed out.

"I didn't give him Syphilis."

"No but you freed his spirit and after a century of unrest he saw you as one of his oppressors!" explained Giles.

"So he rises up and infects the first guy he sees! Its no fair," cried out Xander.

"And you've never woken up cranky?" said Willow.

"Yes. But why the others? Why them in particular?" mused Giles.

"So we take this guy out! So Buffy, Faith taking this guy out soon ya?" Asked Xander.

"That's sort of the question before the court!" said Buffy unable to look Xander in the eye.

"Question?" asked a stunned Xander.

"There are two sides to it..." pointed out Willow.

"To slaying it? Well the representative from Syphilisville votes yea."

"Its not that simple!" said Willow.

"He's a vengeance demon you don't talk to vengeance demons you kill them," pointed out Xander.

"He's a spirit, not a demon," stated Willow.

"Yes and we're never faced this type of spirit. We really don't know what will kill it!" said Giles.

"Again with the Killing," stormed Willow.

"Figuratively speaking, or bind it or whatever, yes Willow we all respect your point of view," said Giles.

"No you don't appreciate my point of view," Willow continued to storm.

"Oh I think we do," Giles stormed back.

Tara and Faith exchanged a worried look.

"This won't do, it needs more condensed milk!" said Faith walking back to the kitchen with the bowl she carried, Giles followed her.

"Faith, Xander is in real danger! Are you sure the solution is pie?" asked Giles.

"Over bickering and arguing, I'll take pie."

"We will find a solution!" Giles tried to reassure her.

"And we will have a nice dinner ok, we are going to have thanksgiving and its going to be perfect," said Faith.

"Hus won't stop, hatred is a cycle all he will do is kill," Giles pointed out before leaving the kitchen. Walking into the living area with a musing look on his face, "The victim's... apart from Xander, Hus has targeted authority figures. Father Gabriel, the Curator of the cultural centre, who else fits this pattern?"

Dean Guerrero, he's like the king of us lot and he was at the ceremony," supplied Buffy.

"A likely candidate we should worn him!" said Giles.

Buffy turned to Willow, "Willow anything in those books about how to stop the spirit of a Native American? You know some nice non-judgemental way to kill him!"

"I'm not gonna help you kill him, I'm not on board with this!" said Willow.

"Will what choice do we have?"

"Buffy this isn't a Western, we're not at... Fort Giles with the cavalry coming to rescue us, its just one guy who's just trying to..."

"Trying to kill a lot of people..." Buffy grabbed hold of Willow's hands looking pleadingly at her, "Willow you know how bad I feel about this, its eating me up inside, but what choice do we have? Will we have to end this! Yes he's been wronged and I personally would apologize but what will that accomplish, he's a spirit that cannot except that. We massacred his race what can we possible do to make it right?"

"We'll yeah ok but do we have to kill him?" Willow asked in a sad little voice.

"I think its kill or be killed here," answered Buffy.

"Willow, Buffy's right its kill or be killed," said Tara pleading with her eyes.

"Ok someone has to still go and worn the Dean," pointed out Buffy.

"I'll go," said Willow.

"I'll go with you, Cordy you coming?" said Tara.

"Yeah," said Cordelia getting up.

"I'll go too," groaned Xander starting to rise.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I think some air will help!"

"I'll keep on looking for a solution," Giles called after them as they left.

"And hurry dinners in an hour," called Faith from the kitchen.

--------------

The four friends walked out of Dean Guerrero's house Tara and Willow were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Well that didn't go very well!" said Willow.

"Yeah I think Cordy asking if everyone had both ears didn't go down well," said Tara.

"Well at least she gave me pie," mopped Cordelia taking a bite out of the slice of pie.

"Cordy please don't take this the wrong way but please don't do that again let me do the diplomatic thing," sighed Xander.

"So what now?" asked Tara.

"Well all we can hope is that he will take the warning seriously, let's head back home," said Willow.

Just then a man about Giles age approached them from the side, "Excuse me but don't you two share an apartment with Buffy and Faith?" He asked looking at Willow and Tara.

"Yeah why do you know them?" enquired Willow.

"Buffy is in my class, I'm Professor Ross. I'm a friend of Rupert Giles."

"Oh they told us about you, is there a problem?" nodded Willow.

"Well Rupert contacted me earlier about these attacks on Professor Gerhardt and the priest, I just found out that all the Chumash weapons have disappeared from the museum. I thought Buffy should know. Why are you here anyway?"

"We think the Dean maybe the next target!" said Cordelia.

"Why?"

"Well we realized that he has been targeting leader types!" put in Xander.

"He's a warrior to him the leader would be the strongest fighter!"

The four friends looked at him then each other; Willow voiced what all of them thought, "Buffy!"

"Right you must hurry, good luck," shouted the Professor as they ran towards the apartment.

As they approached they saw two 'men' at the front windows another was on the balcony with a bow about to fire into the apartment, while a fourth was heading for the front door.

Meanwhile inside Buffy was setting the table with Giles help, when suddenly an arrow was fired into the middle of the table, turning Buffy saw Hus at the balcony window notching another arrow. She held her hands up in a sign of peace; "Look were sorry your people died. But..." she never got to finish her apology as she dived behind the couch when Hus fired again, just missing her side. Giles joined her while Faith ducked down between the cooker and sink.

"Buffy where are your weapons?" asked Giles.

"In the chest over there," Buffy pointed to the chest just out of reach, "Our swords are in our bedroom."

"G-man can you see how may there are?" called Faith from the kitchen.

"Well one up on the balcony, two or three in the front and at least two at the side of the building," called out Giles.

Buffy made a move to get to the chest when she was hit by an arrow in the forearm, but managed to pull the chest behind the couch. Giles grabbed the arrow and quickly pulled it out. Opening the chest they pulled out a couple of crossbows.

While this was happening Tara took stock of the situation outside.

"Cordy you and Willow help me take out the two by the front windows, Xander you get the one by the door," with that she draw her sword and ran towards the men, as Willow did the same, Cordelia looked around and spotted a spade someone had left lying around she grabbed it and ran after her friends. Xander picked up a flowerpot as he got close to his target hitting the spirit on the head. They heard someone shout out, "Get them," with that there was the crash of windows breaking.

They could hear the noise of fighting coming from outside and Buffy and Faith could sense Willow and Tara. At that moment they heard Hus shout to get them before jumping through the window on the landing as two others crashed through the windows by the kitchen. Giles went to help Faith as Buffy moved to attack Hus who jumped over the banister, hitting the ground he draw the Chumash knife, Buffy held the knife she had grabbed from the chest.

Hus slashed at Buffy's midsection as she jumped back she brought her knife down on his forearm, her knife had no effect on him; "Giles our weapons aren't effecting these guys!"

"A little busy over here!" Giles answered as he was grabbed from behind, he brought up his fist into the spirits face forcing it to release him then turning around to hit him he stopped when Faith came up behind the spirit and snapped his neck.

Suddenly Xander came crashing through the door followed by a spirit who pinned him to the ground trying to stab him.

"Cordy go help Xander, we'll handle these two," called Willow as she saw Xander crash through the door. Nothing seemed to keep these guys down she had already stabbed the spirit in the chest a wound that would have killed a human, it was hard but she was holding her own if only just.

Cordy rushed to Xander she started beating the spirit over the head with the spade, Xander hit him with a right cross forcing guy off of him, he scrabbled to his feet and grabbed the coat stand and joined his girlfriend in beating the spirit.

Buffy kicked at Hus's arm sending his knife to the floor she followed up the kick by stabbing at him with her own knife, Hus grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall forcing her to drop her own knife. She hit him with a left cross to the face he reeled backwards she followed it up with a right upper cut lifting him off the ground and back into the table, he slid to his knees, seeing the knife Buffy had dropped he picked it up moving towards her. Buffy saw the move and scooped up the Chumash knife.

As Faith was helping Giles up she saw the other spirit she though she had taken out in the kitchen move towards Buffy's back. She bent and picked up the axe one of the spirits had dropped, she throw it at the guys back with so much force it knocked the spirit 6 feet to the side.

As Hus made yet another slash at her Buffy slashed at his knife arm. Hus jumped back as some kind of vapour escaped the cut; "You can be hurt by your own knife!" she smirked.

Hus took another step back before dropping his arms down to his sides then across his chest in a kind of ritual way as he shifted into a bear. The bear swiped at Buffy sending her back against the wall, she kicked at the bear, which had little effect. It ambled towards her trying to get her into a hug, but Buffy kept her back against the wall causing the bear problems in getting its paws around her, she waited until the bear's paws were out to its sides before she plunged the knife into its chest. The bear stepped back before shifting back into Hus and then into a green mist.

As Tara went to kick the spirit she was fighting in the knee it suddenly changed into a green vapour before dissipating. She looked around she saw Willow leaning by the wall panting hard, she rushed over to her girlfriend; "Are you ok sweety?" grabbing her into her arms.

"Yeah, but that was a hard fight, let's go see if everyone's ok!" Willow put her arm around Tara's waist as they walked into the mess that was their apartment.

"We better get this mess cleaned up if we are going to have thanksgiving dinner," sighed Buffy.

With five of them working together, Faith was busy with the dinner and Xander was still recovering from his sickness, they had it clean within an hour it turned out it wasn't as bad as it first seemed. Only one chair was broken and two windows, which Xander arranged to get repaired by the firm he was working for. They were only a little late sitting down for their meal.

The seven were sat around the table with Giles seated at the head; they had just finished their dessert.

Willow sighed, "I feel lousy!"

"The turkey came out rather splendidly!" smiled Giles.

"Oh it was yummy. Its just... did you see me, two seconds of conflict with an indigenous individual and I turned into General Custer."

"Violence does that, instinct takes over!" Giles pointed out.

"Yeah sweetheart we tried reasoning with him but he could not except it," smiled Tara grabbing Willow's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Good work Faith, Buffy on both counts," smiled Giles.

"Thanks," answered Faith.

"You know you should be pleased!" he went on.

"But it wasn't exactly a perfect thanksgiving." said Faith.

"I donno it seemed right to me, bunch of anticipation, a big fight and now we're all sleepy," said Xander.

Everyone chuckled.

"I guess you're right, it was our first thanksgiving together," smiled Buffy.

"Yeah it was my first thanksgiving that I had to cooked. In fact its only the second one I've really had my mum wasn't one for cooking dinner when I was growing up."

"Well you have a real family and friends now," smiled Buffy looking deeply into Faith's eyes.

--------------

The next couple of weeks went by quietly, Xander got the information he needed for his client and he and Cordelia went back to LA promising to visit again before Christmas if they could. Fitz and Richie returned so the six Immortals shared the patrols between them again, there was still no sign of Adam, and the Initiative also went quiet.

Giles reported that he had the final plans for the office building, with building starting early in the New Year after the sight had been cleared. All this was of passing interest to the friends, but what was at the forefront of their mind was the fact that Shelia Rosenberg had been hired to replace Professor Walsh to teach Willow and Faith's Psychology class.

"How could she do this to me?" stormed Willow as she walked out of the class with Faith.

"I heard one of the TA's say that it was to late in the year to get someone else and your mum knows some of the professors, so volunteered to help out until they can find someone more permanent."

"Yeah I heard the same, but she's my mother I'll never live it down, did you see the way that Kelly and Laura were smirking when mum said hello to me?"

"Yeah I did don't worry about it, I'll tell you what why don't we have a talk with her at her house tonight?"

"Yeah ok. You know even six months ago if I'd tried talking to her about something like this she wouldn't have listened but now she knows I'm Immortal and I know that she's a watcher, our relationship has improved to the point that she treats me as an adult."

Later as they walked away from the Rosenberg home Willow was much happier, Shelia had apologized for the embarrassment she had caused Willow in class, she suggested that while in class she still address Willow and Faith by their names and that they call her Doctor Rosenberg.

They met their respective girlfriends after which Buffy and Faith went on patrol while Tara and Willow went to met Richie at the bronze, he had a new girlfriend he had met while he was in San Francisco and Willow was curious to see her. All he had told her was that she was mortal and that she did not know about Immortals.

As she walked into the bronze she sensed her brother, all the Immortals had discovered that since the portal was opened the quickening they felt from their brothers and sisters was different from other quickenings. They spotted him sat with a girl at there regular table the girl had her back to them, as they got close the girl started to turn and Richie got up to hug his sister, Willow recognized the girl immediately.

"Will, Tara this is my new girlfriend..."

"Anya!" finished Willow.

"You know each other?" Richie smiled.

"Yeah we know each other, we went to school together, the last time I saw her she was leaving Sunnydale just before the mayor's ascension. She's not exactly what she seems bro. are you Anyanka?" said Willow, they could hear the steel in her voice.

"Hello Willow, I didn't know you had a brother? How come he has a different surname?"

"We're not talking about that at the moment, now are you going to tell Richie the truth or shall I?"

Richie looked confused first at his sister then Anya, "What's going on here?"

"Well what Willow is talking about is that I use to be a vengeance demon, I was sort of the patron saint of scorned women until last year when I lost my power and became human again," explained Anya.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important, but I'm human now I can't hurt you."

"Hurt him, your lucky that you're human now because if you weren't you'd be dead now, its our reason for being here to kill demons," smirked Willow.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Anya.

"Richie, Tara and I along with others are Immortals sent to the Earth to Fight demons."

"So that's why Immortals are here, interesting!" mused Anya.

Now it was Willow's turn to be confused, "You don't seem surprised to hear we're Immortal?"

"Oh I've known you, Buffy and Faith were Immortal since I met you," Anya said with a negative wave of her hand.

"And you didn't tell us why?" said Willow frowning.

"The rules are laid down by the demon higher powers that no demon can tell an Immortal or pre-immortal what they are unless they are told first. Even though I've lost my powers the spell is still in force if I had tried to tell you it would have killed me."

"Why would the higher demon powers want to stop you telling Immortals you knew what they are?" asked Tara.

Anya shrugged her shoulders, "You don't ask them questions you just do as they tell you, if you want to go on living."

"So how did you lose your powers?" asked Richie.

Anya looked at Willow who nodded, "I was drawn to Sunnydale by a girl's pain, a girl called Cordelia Chase, she caught Willow kissing Xander." Richie stared at his sister who just shrugged. "Anyway my power came through the wish, I tricked Cordelia into a wish that changed everything, but not for the better at least for those in Sunnydale Willow and Xander became vampires, and Cordelia and Buffy died. Then that damned Giles discovered that by destroying my amulet it would reverse Cordelia's wish."

"So why are you back, if you're here to hurt my brother or anyone else, I'll beat you to death with a shovel are we clear on this?" said Willow.

"Oh ok, I'm staying here because Richie gives me great orgasms."

Both Willow and Tara went beet red while Richie nearly choked on his coffee.

"Very well if you are going to stay around us, I, as well as Buffy will expect you to help out with research and stuff, if your still around when our office building is finished I'll get Giles to hire you."

"What office building?"

"Some friends of ours have bought the old high school sight and are going to build on it in the New Year, Richie can bring you over to Giles tomorrow and we'll fill you in ok."

"Alright. Will I get paid?"

"No at least not until you start at the Investment company."

"Ok. Richie I want another drink get me one," Anya ordered Richie.

Richie sighed as he got up; "You two want your usual drinks," they nodded and he walked towards the bar.

"You aren't angry that I ordered him to buy me a drink are you?" Anya had a worried look on her face.

"No not really as long as you don't hurt him," Willow then smirked, "It might do him good to be whipped for a while."

"Oh I can do that I like whips!" Anya smiled.

"Ah Anya I think Willow was speaking figuratively, at least I hope so!" explained Tara.

"Yeah figuratively," reassured Willow. But Tara saw a strange look that she shot at her; she would have to remember to ask Willow about that when they were alone.

--------------

****

Meanwhile

Buffy and Faith ran into Forrest while checking out the woods on the north side of town. As they climbed a slope towards a cave, Forrest had come out of the woods on the other side Buffy and Faith turned their weapons at him as he pointed his tazer gun at them.

"You killing humans now?" he asked.

"Not yet. Beating you senseless should do just fine," answered Faith.

"I could have a patrol here in under a minute. So here's the plan: you go your way, and I'll go mine."

"We're checking out that cave," said Buffy.

"My orders exactly."

"Alone?" said Faith.

"We're spread a little thin right now, so yeah. Family's tearing apart..."

"Family! Last time we dropped by you put a gun to our heads. What kind of family are you guys? The Corleones?" said Buffy.

"Weren't until you showed up."

Forrest turned and walked into the cave followed closely by Buffy and Faith.

The cave opened up just inside into an area of about 20 metres square Buffy turned to Forrest; "Did Riley recover fully from Adams attack?"

"What do you care everything was fine until you came along!"

"That's bullshit and you know it your precious Professor Walsh interfered with things she shouldn't have and then she try's to kill me!"

"Yeah so you say its funny that no one else seems to survive when something goes wrong!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Faith getting angry.

Before Forrest could reply Adam walked from another chamber at the back. "The reason that no one else survives is because I wished to continue to have suspicion within the Initiative for the slayers motives. Unfortunately with the removal of Riley Finn from the area my plans have had to change."

"What do you mean changed?" asked Faith.

"I now require you to die," Adam started to move towards the three of them. Forrest fired his tazer at him as Buffy and Faith fired their crossbows, Adam seemed to ignore the bolts sticking out of his chest while he smiled as he seemed to absorb the energy, "Thank you that is most refreshing."

Buffy and Faith slowly backed out of the cave, Faith turned to Forrest, "This isn't working Forrest we have to leave before it's to late!"

"I'm not leaving until this thing is put down," he turned and aimed again as Adam advanced on them still ignoring the tazer energy. As Adam got to him he used the butt of the gun to hit Adam across the face, Adam grabbed the gun and as he wrenched it from Forrest's hands he sent his forearm bone skewer through his chest. He aimed the gun at Buffy and fired catching her in the side of the head.

"Buffy," screamed Faith as Buffy hit the wall by the entrance, moving faster than she had ever done before she grabbed Buffy by the waist and half dragged half carried her out of the cave. She was so busy trying to get away from Adam she lost her footing and began rolling down the slop she could not stop herself as she got all tangled up with Buffy. The last thing she remembered was pain in her head as everything went black.

Buffy inhaled a lung full of air and tried sitting up but someone seemed to be half lying on her, for a second she wondered who it was before she inhaled her girlfriend's distinctive scent. She carefully rolled Faith onto her back and sat up she could see Faith wasn't breathing, she took her jacket off and rolling it up placed it under Faith's head and waited. Tonight had been the first time either of them had died since they had become Immortal, even though she knew that she would always recover from these type of deaths it was something she did not wish to do to often.

Faith jumped up looking around wildly, "What happened B?"

"We both died apparently! The last thing I remember was being hit against the cave wall by the tazer blast, then waking up here about 10 minutes ago! So what happened after I went down?"

"Somehow, I don't know how, I got us out but what with half carrying you and looking out for Adam just in case he followed I tripped and we rolled down here I must have hit my head hard on something. So how long do you think we were dead?"

"Not sure exactly but its been about an hour since I looked at my watch so about 40 minutes I'd say. I think we should get out of here, we better get washed up before we go to the bronze and see you brother's new girlfriend it would be hard explaining how we are covered in blood."

"Right lets go we need to get there before Willow gets into full interrogation mode and frightens her away!"

--------------

****

Giles Apartment

The next day Richie brought Anya over to the morning debriefing, after explaining everything to her Buffy suggested that she move in with Richie, which she agreed too. But what she did not know was that Buffy and the others had decided that until they were sure that they could trust her that they wanted her close.

--------------

Over the next week Anya proved very useful, it turned out that she knew quite a few of the less hostile demons in town and managed to get some interesting information on what Adam was planning. So after telling Giles he got hold of the others for an emergency meeting it took about an hour for everyone to arrive.

When everyone was seated, Giles started the meeting, "Anya may have found out what Adam is really up to! Anya why don't you tell them!"

"Okay well as you know I have contacts in the local demon population. Well this morning I met a fungus demon that has the reputation of being able to obtain rare artefacts. It seems that he obtained the Sceptre of Zuël for this Adam."

She was met with six blank stares, "Ah for those of us that have no idea what you're talking about can you expand on that information!" said Buffy.

"Well most of what we know about the sceptre is only hearsay. It is said that if the right ritual is performed at the correct place it can open portals to other dimensions so the holder can draw unimaginable power from that dimension. That for all intense and purposes will make that person a god," explained Giles.

"Do we know where and when the ritual takes place?" asked Willow.

"No but one thing we do know is that this creature you have been after has been instructing this followers to let themselves get captured! Why would he do that if he didn't need them in the underground base you told me about!" said Anya.

"Right so the Initiative is probably the location now all we need is the time!" said Faith.

"Right so it's a long research section. Giles why don't you contact the watchers council, Willow get on the net also you may want to contact the gunmen, Tara contact Cassandra, Fitz you get hold of Methos, Faith can you see if Marcus Constantine knows anything? I'll contact Angel. Then Anya you can take Faith and me to see this fungus demon," Buffy said opening her cellphone.

Half an hour later Anya led Buffy and Faith into a storm drain. After about a hundred yards they came to a steel door, after getting Buffy and Faith to hide Anya banged on the door, when it was opened Buffy and Faith rushed the door guard. It only took them a minute to put down the three Fyarl demon guards.

Anya then walked in and looked at the fungus demon in the far corner, "Hello Graggra my friends the slayers want to talk to you about the sceptre you obtained for the creature Adam?"

Buffy and Faith started to walk towards the demon weapons at the ready.

"Ok what is it you want to know?"

"How disappointing that didn't take long," said Faith.

"Very well when does the ceremony take place and where?" asked Buffy taking another step towards him.

"The ceremony can take place anywhere, but must take place on the second full moon after Samhain, I swear that's all I know. Please don't kill me," whined Graggra falling to his knees.

"Very well but if we find out you have held out on us we'll come back," said Buffy.

They went back to Giles and told everyone what they had found out.

"But that's tonight," exclaimed Tara, "In about three hours."

"That doesn't give us anytime to get help here," said Fitz.

"So we stop him ourselves, Will, Tara go get any spell components you can think of to help us, Fitz can you drive them. Oh can you get our swords as well. Faith and I will go and buy some climbing equipment."

"Why are you going to buy climbing gear?" asked Willow.

"The only two ways we know of getting into the Initiative is via the lift and the emergency stairs, the stairs are to dangerous and the lift is booby trapped so we will have to go down the lift shaft, hence the climbing gear," explained Buffy.

"Alright we'll meet back here in an hour," said Giles.

--------------

Giles and the six Immortals entered the frat house, they all carried swords and various other weapons including the tazer gun Buffy had got from her fight with the demons in the sewer and they had finally managed to get to work.

Buffy and Faith forced open the lift-shaft doors, Fitz and Giles fixed the ropes to special clamps they had attached to the wall opposite the shaft, they got into their harnesses and clipped themselves to the ropes. Faith, Buffy and Giles went first, followed Tara and Willow, with Richie and Fitz bringing up the rear.

When they were all down Buffy turned to them, "Ok we stick together and everything should be fine." Richie and Fitz began pulling open the lift doors. "Everyone ready to do..." As the doors opened they were faced with about a dozen men armed with tazer guns. "this." finished Buffy.

They were escorted to the control room where the Colonel who had taken over command waited for them.

The soldiers placed their weapons and the holdall that Willow had been carrying on the table in front of the Colonel, who started to open the bag.

"Colonel," Buffy started to say.

"Shut up... You've got some nerve lady!"

"You have to listen to me!"

"You think you and your friends can keep walking into government installations brandishing weapons like..." he pulled a head sized item shaped like a pear out of the bag, "like..."

"It's a Gourd," Willow informed him.

"A magick Gourd," verified Tara.

The Colonel looked at them as if they were insane, "What kind of freaks are you people?"

"Adam's here colonel in the initiative," said Faith.

"Nice try," he said.

Realizing that they were getting nowhere Buffy tried a different approach, "Those over crowded containment cells of yours, courtesy of Adam. He's pulling a Trojan horse on you, waiting for you..."

"Every inch of this installation is under 24 hour surveillance!" stormed the Colonel.

"Even the secret lab?" Willow calmly asked.

"Including everything... What secret lab?"

"The one Adam's been using. The one for the final stage of the 314 project!" Buffy could see the confused look on the colonel's face. "And you have no idea what we're talking about!"

"I know everything that goes on here and if Adam's stupid enough to try anything we're more than ready for him!"

"Oh jolly good... and how exactly do you intend to get close enough to remove his power source?" asked Giles.

"Hit him simultaneously with multiple tazer blasts, incapacitate him with as much power as we can muster!"

"Great plan that's right up there with 'duck and cover'," put in Richie.

"Faith and I have seen Adam hit with tazer blasts, he feeds on it and your going to provide him with an all you can eat buffet!" said Buffy.

"You telling me my business?"

Buffy moved up to the colonel's face. "This isn't your business. It's ours. You, the initiative, the suits in the Pentagon... you're all messing with primeval forces you can't begin to understand!"

"And you do," sneered the colonel. 

"I'm a slayer. And you're playing on my turf."

"Up their maybe! But down here I'm the one that's in control..."

Before he could continue the lights went out. A few seconds later the emergency lighting kicked in.

"Sir the power grid's down. Back-up isn't responding!" the soldier at the control desk informs the colonel.

"How is that possible?" asked the colonel.

"I don't know sir but we are locked in!"

Just then a red light started flashing on the panel; "Sir containment area has been breached. Hostiles lose!"

"How many?"

"All of them sir."

The colonel looked at him in disbelief.

"It's Adam... Look we're the only one's that can handle this. Just let us do it and get your people out of here!" Buffy advises the colonel.

Ignoring her he turns to the soldiers; "We have to take the armoury you men follow me."

"Colonel," Buffy try's again.

The colonel turns to one of the soldiers; "These people are under arrest. Do you understand!"

"Yes sir," the soldier replies. Him and two others took up positions around the room as the colonel led the rest out.

The soldiers watched the gang closely as they wondered the room. Then as the computer operator went to get up Buffy kicks him in the chest then across the back of the head as one of the guards moved to attack her, she side stepped his attack and grabbing his head banging it into the desk knocking him out. Meanwhile Faith was kicking another guard in the knee and as he went down she kicked him in the head. At the same time Fitz knocked the last guard's gun out of his hands and delivers a powerful right cross to his face.

Looking around the room at the others he smiled; "Did I ever tell you I use to spar with Sonny Liston?"

"Willow see if you can locate the door to the lab Adam's using?" asked Buffy.

"Ok," said Willow sitting down at the computer.

While she was typing away the others grab their swords Tara holding Willow's while she is busy. Faith stood by the door listening; all of them could here the gunfire and only wonder what was happening outside.

Buffy walked back to Willow; "So how's it going Will?"

"Finished. According to this there is air ducts and electrical conduits all running into here," Willow pointed to the area on the screen.

"So."

"So there's no there there."

"That's got be the lab," said Buffy.

"Are you sure?" asked Giles.

"It's right behind 314 it has to be. Can you unlock it Will."

"I don't have to all the locks in the initiative are unlocked except the exits."

"So its demon open house," said Richie.

"Great, so we know it's behind 314 now all we have to do is get there!" said Faith.

"I think when we get out there Faith, Willow, Tara and I go for Adam's lab, while you three help get the soldiers out of here," said Buffy looking at the three men.

"But you're going to need all of us if you are going to stop Adam!" said Fitz.

"We'll manage. You saw that colonel he's going to get all his men killed, I don't think any of us could live with that on our conscious!"

"Very well we'll do it, but if any of you die I'll have a lot to talk to you about at home," said Richie giving both his sisters a hug.

"Ok let's do this," said Faith as she opened the door.

Buffy and Faith led the way out with Tara and Richie guarding Willow who had her hands full with the holdall, and Giles and Fitz bringing up the rear.

Buffy punched a demon in the face as it fell Tara stabbed it through the heart before moving on, Faith kicked another demon in the knee and Richie swept it's head off. Buffy side-kicked another demon then slashed it across the chest. Giles fired a tazer blast at a large hairy demon coming at them from the side knocking it to the ground; Fitz swept the head off a vampire. They ran on heading for room 314 Buffy stabbed yet another demon in the chest as Faith decapitated it, Richie used his sword to block a demon attempting to hit him with a metal bar, it slid harmlessly to the side he then swept the creatures head off.

They reached the door a few seconds later, Buffy turned to the men; "This is where we split up guys, be careful, we'll see you after we've dealt with Adam."

"That goes for you to Buffy, Richie won't be the only one who will be annoyed if one of you four die," said Giles giving them a quick hug, before going with Fitz and Richie towards a group of soldiers that were surrounded by various demons and vampires, he had a quick look back at the door to 314 just as it closed.

Fitz did a wide sweep with his sword managing to take the heads off two vamps, while Richie stuck his sword through the back of a large green coloured demon. As he ran Giles had somehow managed to drop his sword so he only had the tazer gun, he fired at the back of a vampire sending it to the ground. As they joined the group of soldiers they realized that the colonel was one of them, but he appeared to have lost it, shouting orders for the men to take the armoury, which at that moment had the largest concentration of demons. Fitz could see with an experience born of years of conflict that the colonel needed to get his men to fall back before attempting to take on the demons at the armoury. Fitz grabbed hold of the colonel's arm; "Colonel you have to pull your men back until we can attack on mass, every one of your men will die if you don't!"

"Agent Miller these men are under arrest escort them to the brig," shouted the colonel.

"With respect sir. No sir, this man is right we need to fall back. Sir you are acting in a very irrational way as your second in command I hereby relieve you of command. Under the circumstances you many remain underarms to help until the present situation is under control, after which you will be confined to your quarters pending a formal report to our headquarters."

"You have no legitimate reason to relieve me of command. You and anyone who follows you will be finished!"

"That statement alone gives me conformation that you are acting irrationally anyone that follows my orders would not be held to account as long as you are unharmed and it is found to be in the best interest of the command. Now colonel stand down or I will be forced to have you restrained!" said Graham.

"Never," he shouted as he dodged past the soldiers on the now more stable perimeter and ran at the demons around the armoury, he got about half way before he was cut down by the swipe of a large demon with very long claws.

Graham turned to Fitz; "How do you suggest we proceed?"

"All the exit doors are sealed so the creatures in here cannot go anywhere at the moment, I suggest we get everyone we can out of here via the lift shaft where you can contact your headquarters and get enough men here to take out any that survive the night!" suggested Fitz.

"What do you mean survive?" asked Graham.

"Just that when Adam has been destroyed the demons and vampires will turn on each other, the only reason that they are still fighting together is that you and your men are here," explained Giles.

"Right I understand," looking around he could see that everyone that was still alive was now with his group; "Ok people we are going to the lift shaft to evac, pick-up any wounded we pass. LET'S MOVE." He, Giles, Richie and Fitz leading the way.

--------------

Buffy led the way into room 314; "It's over there," she pointed to the wall with a stack of equipment in front of it.

"Right let's move this stuff," said Faith pushing a crate out of the way.

Buffy felt around the sides until she found a catch, pressing it a door swung outwards. Looking through it she could see a shaft with a ladder leading downwards. Turning to Tara and Willow; "Right let's go then," she said putting her foot on the ladder.

When they were all down they looked around they were in a round tunnel about 8' across, at the far end about 20' away the corridor ended in a concrete wall with a set of double doors. Unlike the other areas of the initiative this part was still well lit, with their swords held at low guard they walked to the doors Buffy and Faith still in the lead. Both slayers placed an ear to the doors, straining to try and pick-up any noise coming from the otherside!

"Can't hear anything!" whispered Buffy to the other two.

"How do you want to play this B?"

"Well if Adam is on his own we do it as planned, while I keep him busy the three of you cast the enjoining spell, then I take him down!"

"And if he has others with him? Or already started to activate the sceptre?" asked Tara.

"In which case while I keep him busy you three take down the others, then we try and relieve him of the sceptre anyway we can, are we ready?"

"No but lets do it anyway," smirked Faith trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy and Faith both pushed open a door, beyond was a control room and a partially partitioned off room with medical beds and equipment, sat at one of the consoles was Adam standing nearby was what could only be described as a lesser Adam type creatures.

"Ah you finally got here, we have been waiting for you. How did you survive our last encounter?" asked Adam, they could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Like professor Walsh you have no idea what a slayer is! We are far more than you know!" smirked Buffy.

"A thing that will change after I activate the sceptre my power source will no longer be an Achilles heel!"

"Really! Well we're here to prevent that," said Faith as she and Buffy started to move towards Adam who had rose while talking.

Turning to the other creature in the room; "I believe you wanted to rip the slayers throats out, please be my guest."

With a roar the creature jumped at Buffy and Faith, Buffy dodged the creature and move on Adam who had picked up the sceptre. Faith recognized the creature, even though it was mix of man and demon with some machinery as Forrest; "You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy this," he said as he went to slash at Faith's throat.

Faith jumped out of reach; "You couldn't beat me when you were human what makes you think you have any better chance now?" she caught him across his forearm with her sword.

"You bitch you'll pay for that! How come you're fighting with a sword anyway? I thought you liked a wooden stake!" he slowly circled her ignoring the two witches who were holding hands and chanting.

"That's for killing vampires, like our brothers and sisters as well as our cousins we use swords to fight demons, you qualify." She fainted with a low kick to his knee and when he went to slash her with his claws she brought her sword down severing his hand. He roared in pain as he jumped on her sending both of them to the ground, they rolled on the floor Faith unable to use her sword, Forrest was trying to get to her throat with his teeth. Faith came up with a desperate plan she just hoped the others could handle Adam without her.

Faith was pinned under Forrest even without two hands he was stronger than she was, it would only be a matter of time, she looked over at her sister; "Willow use your sword now."

Even though shock crossed her face Willow could see that if she did not do as Faith wanted she would lose her sister, she moved to their side and holding her sword with both hands she drove the sword through Forrest's back and into Faith.

Meanwhile Buffy advanced on Adam as she did so he aimed the sceptre at her and speak a word in ancient Sumerian, Buffy saw the energy sparking in the sceptre and dived to the side just as a powerful bolt of energy hit the spot she had only just vacated. Adam tracked her with the sceptre held in front of him, he fired again at the place between the two console desks, she only just avoided the blast.

Adam gave a demonic smile as he started to recite the ritual that would open the dimensional portal, as he did so he kept an eye on Buffy's location. But making the same mistake of ignoring the witches as Forrest, so did not see Tara moving from behind him until it was to late, with all the strength she could muster she severed his arm that held the sceptre. For a microsecond there was an intense light before the partly open dimensional portal exploded.

--------------

48 hours later

Giles, Fitz and Richie entered what was left of the secret lab with Graham Miller who was overseeing the closing of the initiative in Sunnydale. He knew it was against regulations to allow these civilians into the base, but without these three the lose of life would have been much higher, as it was they suffered almost 50% casualties.

"So this is all that's left of the lab? And no human remains were found?" said Giles.

"Yes, the only remains that we found is the bag the seven of you brought with you, we also found a demon hand by one of the desks! You haven't heard from any of them?" Giles shock his head, "I'm sorry for your lose, I always liked Buffy and Faith I know how much we all owe them."

"Thank you, is it possible for you to give us a moment alone? To say goodbye," said Giles.

"Of course I'll wait outside for you," said Graham walking out and closing the door behind him.

"So where the hell are they?" asked Richie.

"I wish I knew! What exactly did your parents tell you?" said Giles while looking around the room..

"That they are still alive and that they are still linked to our dimension, but they have no more idea where they are than we do!" explained Richie.

"It has to be something to do with the sceptre! All we can hope is that they can get back to us from wherever they went," said Fitz.

"I think your right on both counts Fitz, it maybe of little comfort but at least they are still alive!" mused Giles, "Lets go we maybe able to find something in our library!"

With nods Fitz and Richie followed Giles out of the door. As Giles was about to close it there was a flash of bright light from the lab. Opening the door again to look in he let his hand fall to his side, he could not believe what he saw, standing in the middle of the room were the four young Immortals, Buffy and Faith were dressed in mail armour and carried open faced helms and had backpacks on, while Tara and Willow were wearing medieval type gowns both had their swords in their hands and held a staff in the other.

"We did it," exclaimed Willow dropping both staff and sword before wrapping her arms around Tara in a bear hug.

Richie led the others back in the room lifting his youngest sister off the ground in his own bear hug; "Hey bro how you been?" smiled Faith.

"Giles how long have we been gone?" asked Buffy tears standing in her eyes.

"Two days, where did you go? What happened with Adam?" asked Giles trying without much success to keep his emotions under control.

"Only two days! Where we've been its been months," said Tara.

"What! I don't understand what do you mean months?" said Richie.

"Time flows at different rates in other dimensions," explained Giles, "Remember when we told you that to us Angel had only been gone for five months but to him in hell it was hundreds of years."

"Yeah so to themselves they have lived months in the two days here?"

"Exactly. I think we should continue this conversation at my place."

"Ah Giles I think we should change first, if people see us like this they will probable want to lock us up," said Buffy.

"I'll send someone with some clothes for you," put in Graham, "Then perhaps sometime soon you can tell me what happened to you four?"

"Thank you, if your still around in a day or so give us a ring and we'll talk," smiled Willow.


End file.
